Elysium
by Anisademongirl
Summary: Hace muchos siglos, las fuerzas de la naturaleza fueron encerradas en cristales y esparcidos en el mundo entero. Muchos intentaron encontrarlos para obtener poderes increíbles,pero fallaron, y como toda aventura fantástica, se convirtio en un cuento de hadas. ¿Crees que eres digna del Don?
1. Capítulo 1: Corazón Helado

**Elysium**

 **No diré nada porque tienen todo el derecho de colgarme.**

 **Es solo que llevaba esta idea desde hace un tiempo y por fin se me dio el subirla; lo que les puedo decir es que no se va a centrar en el romance, sino que se relataran las aventuras y desventuras de las Ocs en un mundo de fantasía, mientras intentan encontrarse a sí mismas y salvar el mundo sin destrozarse.**

 **Porque todas alguna vez quisimos que Sucrette dejara de ser la damisela en apuros y se convirtiera en una guerrera.**

 **Disclaimer: Idea ser mía, Oc ser mío, CdM no se mío…yo llorar.**

* * *

Las ocho grandes fuerzas de la naturaleza, aquellas que otorgaban inimaginables poderes a sus Portadores, fueron encerrados en pequeños cristales con el fin de mantenerlas alejadas de las avariciosas manos de la humanidad.

Dentro de cada Cristal, habita un espíritu, el cual solo entregara el poder que resguarda a un alma pura. Cada uno de ellos tiene criterios específicos pero son muy parecidos.

Muchos guerreros, acompañados de jóvenes vírgenes a las que pretendían utilizar como recipiente, se embarcaron en una larga búsqueda, perdiendo la vida en el intento.

La leyenda de los Cristales del paraíso fue muy popular en el pasado, pero lentamente se convirtió en un cuento para hacer dormir a los más pequeños.

Aun así, el destino siempre le tiene preparado algo a aquellas personas que, a simple vista, no tienen nada de especial.

 _El agua, traicionera tempestad_ y _pacífica compañera,_

 _Cálido o destructivo, el fuego llegara,_

 _La tierra tu aliada o enemiga quizá será,_

 _El hielo has de controlar o contra ti se volverá,_

 _Del cielo relámpagos bajarán,_

 _Pero al final, la luz o la oscuridad vencerán._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Corazón Helado**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, parecida a aquella en la que había nacido, según sus padres.

La pequeña Yukiko adoraba jugar al aire libre acompañada de sus amigos y vecinos. El frisbee con el que se entretenían los infantes voló hasta el bosque, desapareciendo en su espesura.

- _Tú vas por él, fue tu culpa_ \- le habían dicho. La valiente niña se adentró en la negrura del bosque sin rechistar, tenía que darse prisa o sus padres notarían su ausencia.

Ella era muy ágil y escurridiza, se suponía que recuperar el juguete sería pan comido. Se suponía.

Dio un paso en falso y cayó a una especie de cueva congelada. En el centro del lugar se alzaban grácilmente unos brillantes bloques de hielo, como si protegieran algo.

Poco a poco, ella se acercó a la estructura y recargó su manita derecha.

- _Por fin, después de tantos años-_ una melosa voz resonó dentro de su cabeza – _Tú eres la indicada_

Una luz cegadora provocó que se cayera de espaldas. Su cuerpo temblaba, presa del terror. Las puntas de su hermoso cabello negro se tornaron blancas y sus cálidos ojos marrones se volvieron inexplicablemente entre azules y violetas.

La fortaleza de hielo se rompió, dejando en el suelo un pequeño cristal transparente que reflejaba los colores del arcoíris. En un impulso lo tomó entre sus manos y los sujetó con fuerza, demasiada, que hasta le sangraron las palmas.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que la encontraran, para ese momento debería estar muerta. Los rescatistas lo llamaron un milagro.

Después del incidente, el pequeño y juguetón rayito de sol se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar a un tempano de hielo.

La chica se volvió fría y calculadora, se distancio de todo el mundo menos su familia, aunque ellos muchas veces la sentían ida. El cristal que encontró aquella fría mañana de invierno se convirtió en su amuleto, que usaba a diario como un collar.

Conforme paso el tiempo, su cabello fue perdiendo color, solo desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los omóplatos aun presentaba el tono natural.

Fue creando una barrera entre ella y el mundo, que nadie podía comprender ni explicar el porqué, aislando sus sentimientos y mandándolos hasta el rincón más inhóspito de su alma.

Se podría decir que, la dulce Yukiko, ahora tenía un corazón helado.

* * *

 **NOMEMATENPORFAVOR**

 **Ahem…**

 **Para poder participar tienen que enviarme un PM con la edad de su Oc (que debería rondar entre los 16 y 18 años), el nombre del chico que quieran y su personalidad ANTES de encontrar un Cristal. Yo les contestare con el elemento que les tocaría y un pequeño verso compuesto por mí para llenar ciertos aspectos, y en ese momento y solo ese, podrán llenar la siguiente ficha (todos los términos serán explicados al final):**

 _ **Nombre, apellido y significado del nombre:**_

 _ **Edad:**_

 _ **Chico (Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysandro, Jade, Alexy y Viktor):**_

 _ **Elemento:**_

 _ **Apariencia (antes y después del Cambio):**_

 _ **Personalidad (antes y después del Cambio):**_

 _ **Vestimenta (incluyendo donde lleva puesto el Cristal y el vestido que usa después de Transformarse):**_

 _ **Historia (incluyendo una breve descripción de como encontró el Cristal):**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Opinión sobre el poder obtenido:**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 **Deben de tener en cuenta que su nombre, personalidad y apariencia están ligados al elemento, que a su vez está ligado con el chico. La personalidad debe relacionarse con el elemento y su apariencia forzosamente debe cambiar, estos cambios se pueden presentar únicamente en el cabello, los ojos y/o la piel.**

 **En cuanto el nombre, si eres una de esas personas a las que les gustas poner nombres japoneses, coreanos, griegos o de origen medio extraño, te va a encantar esta parte. El nombre tiene que estar relacionado con el elemento, por ejemplo, Yukiko significa hija de la nieve (o algo así) y su elemento es el hielo.**

 _ **Glosario**_

 _ **Cambio:**_ **Es cuando el espíritu que habita en el Cristal crea un vínculo con el cuerpo de la persona y le otorga su Don.**

 _ **Transformación:**_ **Es cuando el espíritu se manifiesta, aumentando la magnitud del Don y cambiando la vestimenta de la Portadora por un vestido ceremonial o por un traje de combate.**

 _ **Cristal:**_ **Donde se resguarda a un espíritu.**

 _ **Don:**_ **Es como se le llama al poder que obtienen las Portadoras.**

 _ **Portador:**_ **Es aquella persona en la que reside el espíritu y ha recibido un Don.**

 **Nada de esto se encontrara en internet (creo) ya que este es un mundo que cree yo misma y lo que les estoy mostrando apenas es un pequeño fragmento de lo que en realidad es.**

 **Anímense a participar que no muerdo…la mayoría de las veces.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**

 **P.D: Acabo de regresar de un pequeño viaje a Querétaro donde no había internet, ¡Noooooo! Es una suerte que esto pudiera ser publicado.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Alma Floreciente

**Elysium**

 **Lukashi732: Gracias, ya te conteste, solo falta que me mandes el resto de la ficha.**

 **Sabr1: Es una lástima que al final no quisieras pero está bien, no te puedo forzar a participar.**

 **Alexaner084: ¡Gracias!**

 **Antonia134: Me alegro que te gustara.**

 **Haruka Heider: ¿Bromeas? Tus fichas son asombrosas.**

 **Disclaimer: A Anisademongirl no le pertenece ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia a excepción de su propio Oc. Lo único suyo es la idea y el mundo de Elysium.**

 **Anisa: P-Pero *la golpea con un bate y la deja inconsciente***

 **Disclaimer: NO**

* * *

El lugar donde se desarrolla esta fantástica historia es en un conjunto de islas, gobernadas por un rey y una reina. Fructus, la isla más grande, se dedica a la agricultura y obtención de la materia prima, en Ferrum, se encuentran las personas que transforman la materia prima y tienen inigualables habilidades manuales, Stratós, la isla más pequeña, se encarga de entrenar y adiestrar al ejército, Caelum, la isla central, es donde se concentra el poder del gobierno y alberga a eruditos y a las mentes brillantes.

Cada isla tiene a sus propios gobernantes, los cuales no tienen más poder que los reyes pero aun así, poseen joyas, castillos y lujos.

Este lugar se llama Terra.

La tecnología va de la mano con la humanidad, dejando de lado las creencias y tradiciones "estúpidas".

 _-El ser humano es la raza más fuerte, la que está por encima de las demás. Es imposible que exista un dios, nosotros somos Dios-_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Alma Flo reciente  
**

En la fortaleza de los gobernantes de Fructus, vivía una pequeña princesa llamada Ileanna. Ella era engreída y caprichosa, tenía todo y si ese no era el caso, con solo chasquear los dedos lo obtenía.

Un día, unos niños de su edad llegaron al castillo, anunciando la existencia de una gema tan hermosa y pura en el bosque cercano. Mando a muchos guardias a buscarla y todos volvieron con las manos vacías.

-¡¿Cómo es que no hay nadie capaz de hacer algo tan simple como buscar una estúpida piedra para mí?!- murmuró indignada. No lo pensó más de dos veces y salió disparada hacia los árboles.

Caminó y caminó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y aun no encontraba nada. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol más cercano y se deslizó hasta el suelo, sollozando.

Sus cabellos dorados estaban hechos un desastre y sus preciosos ojos azules derramaban un torrente de lágrimas.

- _Ven…acércate…-_ una voz le dijo y la niña se paró de inmediato, asustada.

Detrás del árbol, había un gran claro, en el centro se alzaba un imponente roble rodeado de un charco de lodo. En ese lodo, justo en el medio, una fuerte luz verde brillaba.

Ella sonrió y corrió.

Su desgarrado vestido se ensució y su cara y cabello se mancharon de barro. No le importo. Tuvo que cavar un poco para poder sacar la dichosa gema. Era de un bonito color esmeralda.

 _-Tú…no eres lo que esperaba, pero tienes potencial-_ ignoro las palabras. Miraba el cristal en sus manos llena de gozo. Simplemente era suyo.

Desde aquel día, dejo su actitud vanidosa de lado, avergonzándose de ese comportamiento pasado. Se volvió más amable y calmada, dedicándose a entrenar su mente, empapándose de conocimiento.

Se podría decir, que el alma de Ileanna era un pequeño retoño volviendo a nacer de entre los escombros, volviendo a florecer.

* * *

 **Por fin, termine el segundo capítulo.**

 **¡Esta vez toco tierra!**

 **El único elemento que falta es el que sería asignado a la que haya elegido a Nathaniel, a la persona que lo eligió inicialmente no le gusto el elemento y decidió mejor no participar.**

 **Las elegidas fueron:**

 **-Dinorah Elaine por alexaher084**

 **-Sagara Mar por Antonia134**

 **\- Abyss Tempore por MiawChu**

 **-La Oc de Haruka Heider (los siento, no entendí muy bien la parte del nombre)**

 **-Ileanna Goodwils por Kamichi77**

 **-Captum Moonacre por Usuyase Blood**

 **-La Oc de Lukashi732 (me falta que me envíes la ficha completa)**

 **Ayer estuve como hasta las dos de la mañana contestando todos los PM que me enviaban, me siento medio cruda, me duele la cabeza y mis ojeras ya son más grandes, pero no me arrepiento de nada.**

 **Tal vez mañana, tal vez pasado, salga el capítulo que sigue. Además, ayer fanfiction no me dejaba subir un documento.  
**

 **NATHANIEL SIGUE DISPONIBLE**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	3. Capítulo 3: Esencia Bipolar

**Elysium**

 **Kamichi77: Sí, sé que es corto pero se van a ir alargando. Como estoy de vacaciones, puedo actualizar un poco más rápido.**

 **Alezaher084: Seran más largos, lo prometo.**

 **Antonia134: Aunque los capítulos largos nunca hayan sido mi especialidad, lo intentare.**

 **Disclaimer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esencia Bipolar  
**

En la isla Caelum, existe una escuela a donde asisten aquellos chicos dotados de grandes habilidades provenientes de la misma isla central. Este instituto se llama Academia, es un lugar enorme que cuenta con diferentes edificios enfocados en ciertas habilidades.

A la Academia se puede entrar desde los 12 años, se realiza un examen de ingreso a nivel nacional y solo unos pocos de Fructus o Ferrum logran entrar. En las escuelas públicas se estudia la educación primaria y después de eso, todos tienen la oportunidad de ingresar a la Academia.

Lo que hace este colegio es inculcar los principios de su sociedad y crear a ciudadanos obedientes.

 _-Ustedes son los elegidos, el futuro de Terra_

* * *

La noche en la que Sagara nació, había caído una lluvia espantosa y solo se detuvo cuando la bebe se hayo en los brazos de su madre.

La pequeña niña creció con un carácter muy hiperactivo, comportándose, según su familia, como un niño. Gustaba de jugar y merodear por los alrededores, siempre regresando a casa con un moretón en el brazo o raspón en la rodilla.

Su madre intentó convertirla en toda una señorita, llevándose una gran decepción los primeros ocho años.

Un día, se escapó de la casa, de nuevo, intentando evitar la clase de baile. Corrió al bosque. Anduvo un rato vagando hasta que una pequeña llovizna se desató.

Se refugió del agua en una pequeña cueva que encontró cerca, se adentró en ella y tropezó con una corriente de agua. Se quitó los zapatos y metió sus cansados pies al agua cristalina del manantial.

- _Aquí estas, te estaba esperando-_ una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, una luz azul comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, inmovilizándola. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros se tornó celeste con las puntas azules y s crecio hasta la media espalda, su piel se volvió azul pálido y sus ojos de un hermoso verde-agua.

En el fondo del agua, un cristal reluciente se alcanzaba a ver, impulsada por la curiosidad, lo tomó.

Cuando sus hermanos la encontraron, ya había dejado de llover.

Desde aquel día, se convirtió en una muchacha reservada, callada, que se guardaba celosamente las cosas para ellas, sin contar sus preocupaciones o miedos. Gran consejera y confidente.

Su madre quedó encantada con el nuevo carácter de su hija, a pesar de su apariencia, pero la servidumbre le temía. Ella podía ser calmada y dulce como el océano en calma o destructiva y arrasadora como el mar tormentoso.

Se podría decir que Sagara tenia esencia bipolar.

* * *

 **Ok, capítulo tres listo, ahora a escribir los demás.**

 **Estoy escribiendo como tres capítulos por día y me dan ganas de publicarlos todos de un jalón pero no puedoooooo, tengo que esperar aunque sea un trsite día.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Cuando terminen los capítulos individuales de las Ocs, empezaran los verdaderos capítulos importantes para la trama.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	4. Capítulo 4: Mente Soñadora

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 4: Ment e Soñadora**

 **Alexaher084: Que bueno que te guste :)**

 **Antonia134: Tengo bastante tiempo libre y me gusta conocer a cada Oc a fondo.**

 **TheKouSisters: G-Gracias, realmente no creo que sea taaan buena escribiendo, pero hago lo que puedo...por cierto...¿eres Kai o Saku? (lo siento, siempre me confundo .)**

 **Usuyase Blood: ¡Gracias!~  
**

 **Disclaimer: No, no y no, si yo fuera dueña de CdM, Amber ya hubiera muerto…no le digan a nadie que dije eso…**

* * *

Las islas de Ferrum y Fructus tienen recursos más limitados que las otras dos islas restantes, pero no sufren de pobreza, ese término se erradico hace milenios.

Aun así, las clases sociales están más que presentes, la realeza son todos los gobernantes, los nobles conforman la mayor parte de la población de Caelum y una pequeña porción en las otras islas, los soldados están un poco más arriba de los ciudadanos normales, estos últimos son la mayoría y viven principalmente en las islas productoras.

Para entrar en la Academia, uno debe de obtener una puntuación en el examen de más de 100 aciertos de 200 en cada una de las materias: Artes, Historia, Música, Tecnología, Ciencias, Leyes, Literatura e Idiomas, la calificación mínima en total son 800 aciertos y la máxima 1600.

 _-Todos somos uno solo y lucharemos por un mañana libre de supersticiones y dudas-_

* * *

Captum no era la niña que todo el mundo pensaba, callada y tranquila en el exterior, pero soñadora y miedosa en el fondo. Le aterraba no ser como los demás, no poder encajar ni agradarle a la gente.

A los 10 años, sus padres y ella fueron a visitar a un familiar enfermo en el campo. Un día durante su estancia, pidió que la dejaran salir al hermoso jardín exterior con la condición de no alejarse. Sus padres accedieron.

En el jardín había in invernadero, la pequeña se dispuso a entrar hasta que vio, en la copa de un árbol cercano, una luz. Fue a investigar.

Trepó el árbol hasta lo más alto ágilmente. En la cima, reposaba una pequeña gema de color lila. La tomó entre sus manos.

 _-Eres una muchachita muy curiosa, ¿no lo crees?, me agradas-_ una animada e infantil voz se escuchó.

De repente, la rama se rompió y ella cayó. Antes de tocar el suelo, un fuerte viento la envolvió, su cabello de color negro cambio por un blanco con rayos lilas, sus ojos de avellana adquirieron un tono bronce y su piel se aclaró.

El viento aligero su caída.

Ya en tierra firme, regreso corriendo al jardín, entro en el invernadero y allí se durmió. Su recién adquirido cabello blanco estaba lleno de hojas, sus padres asumieron que era por jugar con las plantas pero no se explicaban el nuevo tono en el pelo de su hija.

Desde aquel día, la introvertida niña salió del cascaron, se volvió una chica bromista y un tanto engreída, la opinión de los demás ya no le era importante. Se podría decir que aún tenía una mente soñadora.

* * *

 **LISTOOOOOOOOOOOO, termine…**

 **Ya no hay espacio para más Ocs, se llenaron. Incluso tengo más personajes de lo previsto, pero bueeeno.**

 **Estoy dibujando a las Portadoras en la computadora, es más tardado que con papel y lápiz, pero el resultado vale la pena, estaran en Pinterest. Por el momento, solo tengo a Yumiko dibujada y a Sagara en boceto.**

 **Por cierto, a las dueñas de las Sucrettes ¿podrían decirme de que isla viene, su clase social y la puntuación del examen de ingreso (por materia y en general) por PM?**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	5. Capítulo 5: Espíritu Ardiente

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 5: Espíritu Ardiente**

 **Antonia134: Pues no esperes más, aquí esta.**

 **Alexaher084: Síp, es aire. Aww, gracias**

 **Kai: Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en escribir todo correctamente y que tenga sentido. Besos y abrazos virtuales para ti y para tu hermana también~**

 **Usuyase Blood: Te juro que me reí con tu comentario, pobre de ti. Afortunadamente yo nunca me he caído de un árbol pero imagino que no ha de ser bonito.**

 **Disclaimer: *se echa a llorar en su esquina emo* N-No…**

* * *

En Terra, la religión estaba prohibida. Se le consideraba al humano como un ser supremo e independiente de cualquier Dios. La tecnología y ciencia había avanzado muchísimo en un corto periodo de tiempo, permitiendo que los objetos de la ciencia ficción fueran algo más que sueños.

Los libros de fantasía e historias que relataran algún evento fabuloso tampoco estaban permitidos. La magia no existía. Todos los cuentos de hadas se guardan en una biblioteca en el palacio real de Caelum.

 _-La religión es como una jaula, te protege y te da un motivo para vivir, pero te priva de tu libertad y no te deja ver más allá. Nosotros hemos roto esos barrotes-_

* * *

Beniko fue la segunda hija de ocho. Su madre desafortunadamente murió al dar a luz al octavo.

Ella era una persona bastante oscura y antisocial, pero extremadamente habilidosa con la herrería. Creando desde una edad muy temprana, pequeña piezas de metal y gemas.

A veces, la gente se alejaba de ella, ya que se parecía demasiado a su difunta madre.

Se rumoreaba en la parte de la isla en la que vivían que, en las cavernas, se encontraba un objeto de gran poder. Este te volvería superior al rey mismo.

Ella, su hermana mayor y dos de sus hermanos menores se adentraron en dichos túneles en busca de aquella gema de la que se hablaba. Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que decidieron separarse.

Por el camino que siguió, se veía una luz cegadora en el fondo. Llena de curiosidad, se acercó. La cámara estaba en llamas, pero estas no parecían moverse ni tener ganas de destrozar sus alrededores. Danzaban en sincronía con el poco viento que llegaba, ofreciendo todo un espectáculo.

En el centro, se hallaba una piedra. Era de un color naranja, parecido al del fuego que la rodeaba. Avanzó hacia ella y la tomo entre sus manos.

 _-¡Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-_ escuchó una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza, era potente e intimidante _–Como sea, tu servirás_ …

El fuego, que había permanecido quieto, se alzó repentinamente y la envolvió. Su distintivo cabello negro se tornó anaranjado y su ojo derecho se tintó del mismo color.

Desde aquel día, su personalidad reservada desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una jovencita animada y alegre, pero muy temperamental. Era mejor no verla enojada, su carácter explosivo la distinguió.

Se podría decir que Beniko ahora poseía un espíritu ardiente.

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOO, ya casi empiezan las clases y no quieroooooo. Además no he estudiado nada de nada de japonés y pasado mañana es mi examen, voy a reprobaaaaaaaar.**

 **Ayer empecé a leer Corazón de Tinta y la inspiración llegó, estoy pensando en hacer que los libros jueguen un papel importante en la historia pero no sé si eso les gustaría, por favor denme su opinión.**

 **Advertencia: Tengo planeado hacer sufrir a los personajes. Simple y claro. Lo quería decir desde ahora solo porque sí. Solo porque su personaje sea un rayito de sol y la persona más amable del mundo no la deja exenta de las desgracias que tengo pensadas (en sí, esos son los personajes que la mayoría de las veces se la pasan peor), o caso contrario, si son de los que se alejan de todos y encierran sus sentimientos, en algún momento van a desmoronarse.**

 **Que tengan un bonito día comiéndose la cabeza acerca de cómo voy a torturar a sus Ocs~**

 **R &R **

**Anisademongirl**


	6. Capítulo 6: Inteligencia Chispeante

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 6: Inte ligencia Chispeante**

 **Antonia134: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de los libro; en específico va a haber una que sufra más que el resto y una que no sufra en lo absoluto lo que les va a pasar a las demás. Que empiecen las apuestas, señoras y señores, ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más?**

 **Alexaher084: *recoge las piedras y las lanza de vuelta a quienes las lanzaron* ¡Viva el sufrimiento!, no digo que sea mala una historia en la que todo salga bien, pero la ley de Murphy es siempre tu mejor aliada a la hora de escribir.**

 **Usuyase Blood: Me compadezco de ti, una moto y un árbol, yo a lo único que llegue fue a caerme de la cama.**

 **Lukashi732: Ya basta, vas a hacer que me sonroje. Solo actualizo rápido porque estoy de vacaciones. Gracias por tu comentario, enserio me alegro el día.**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En la Academia se cursaban seis grados, cada uno representado por un color: amarillo para primero, azul marino para segundo, verde para tercero, morado para cuarto, rosa para quinto y rojo para sexto.

La escuela se dividía en cuatro edificios que se dedicaban a enseñar en cierto campo: Artes, que guardaba a los futuros escritores, pintores, escultores, poetas y filósofos, Matemáticas, sede de los aspirantes a contadores, administradores, ingenieros, arquitectos, programadores e inventores, Ciencias, hogar de los investigadores y mentes maestras de las ciencias y la comprensión de la vida, y Política, aquellos que querían convertirse en embajadores, jueces, abogados u ocupar algún puesto importante en el gobierno residían allí. El examen de admisión determinaba a que Campus te ibas, a veces te dejaban escoger.

Los estudiantes usaban una corbata del color de su grado y el escudo de su Campus en la camisa o el saco. Una lira para Artes, una balanza para Política, un ramo de olivo para Matemáticas y el caduceo para Ciencias.

* * *

Quizá la vida de Electra no haya sido un lecho de rosas, pero no estaba tan mal. Su madre la había abandonado un día en la puerta de su padre.

Ella era callada y tímida con el resto de la gente, pero en confianza se volvía un huracán escandaloso.

Una tarde, su padre regreso de la veterinaria con el viejo perro de la familia. Él no se dio cuenta que se escapó corriendo al bosque, pero ella sí. Teniendo 17 años ya, pensó que podría ir a buscarlo sola.

Corrió y se escabulló entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro de la mascota.

 _-Hola…-_ se detuvo en seco y volteo a su alrededor preocupada _–Sí, tú, aquí arriba…_

Alzó la vista a un gran árbol, en una de las ramas brillaba con un resplandor amarillo una pequeña piedra. Lo escaló rápidamente y la tomó entre sus manos. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda.

Bajó y continúo su búsqueda, sin darse cuenta que su precioso cabello dorado tenía ahora un mechón negro.

Cuando regreso a casa en compañía del animal, su padre los recibió con un cupcake y leche…de hecho, eso solo le toco a ella.

Él notó la irregularidad en el cabello de su hija y se lo hizo saber. Ella le restó importancia y se fue a dormir, dejando la piedrecilla en su mesa de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, intento lavarse el negro del pelo en vano, este creció y tintó el resto a los pocos días. Sus ojos se aclararon, adquiriendo así un tono tan dorado como el antiguo color de su melena rizada.

Después de aquel día, se transformó en una persona huraña y poco sociable, prefiriendo la compañía del perro a la de su propia especie. Desarrollo un gran talento con las artes plásticas y la costura. Era una persona brillante y llena de creatividad, su único defecto siendo su personalidad tosca.

Se podría decir que Electra ahora tenía una inteligencia chispeante.

* * *

 **Según mis cálculos, solo faltan cuatro capítulos para que la verdadera historia empiece. Les advierto que cuando eso suceda, lo más seguro es que ya este de vuelta en la escuela y actualice más lento (también tengo otros fics que ya parecen abandonados que hasta les salen telarañas).**

 **Para las dueñas de las Ocs: tengo un documento allí que les explica un poco el mundo en el que se han metido osadamente, por si lo quieren leer, si es así, díganmelo por PM o review y con gusto se los mando. No tiene spoilers muy grandes, lo prometo.**

 **En cuanto al Campus al que entran, se los voy a decir yo por PM, quizá les toque la oportunidad de elegir entre dos o más o simplemente se queden con el que les diga.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	7. Capítulo 7: Voluntad de Hierro

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 7:Volunt ad de Hierro  
**

 **Kamichi77: Tu acento fgances es pegfecto~**

 **Marianto023: Enséñame a Vivir creo que lo voy a actualizar cuando tenga un buen bonche de capítulos escritos, quizá unos cinco. Estos los voy a empezar cuando los capítulos de las Ocs aquí terminen. Me disculpo por la espera, pero así es como me voy a organizar.**

 **Alexaher084: Si quieres el documento, tienes que crear una conexión de DocX conmigo.**

 **Antonia134: *intento de risa malvada* JAJAJAJAJA ahem…lo mismo que a Alexaher, conexión de DocX.**

 **Lukashi732: ¡Gracias!**

 **Kai: ¡Si, solo tres capítulos ahora!**

 **Disclaimer: ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?**

* * *

Eisen creció con todo lo que podía pedir. Si lo deseaba, solo debía preguntarles a los sirvientes y estos se lo traerían de inmediato. Nunca lo había hecho.

Sus padres eran dos reconocidos nobles y casi no le hacían caso su pequeña hija. Ella hacia todo lo posible por llamar su atención, sacaba notas excelentes y se dedicaba al máximo en todo lo que se proponía. A pesar de sentirse ignorada, siempre portaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Un día, decidió simplemente irse. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, sin tener que preocuparse de todas las responsabilidades que a su temprana edad de trece años tenía.

Camino media hora hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ya era oscuro y los cantos de los grillos ya eran audibles, el bullicio de la cuidad estaba muy lejos.

Encontró la entrada a lo que en sus buenos tiempos fue una mina y llena de curiosidad entró. Envuelta en la penumbra no se dio cuenta de que había un carrito enfrente. Todo ocurrió muy rápido y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba muy lejos de la entrada.

 _-¿Y esta qué? Eres demasiado falsa, no creo que seas digna de mí, pero si no hay más remedio…-_ lo último que oyó fue una voz masculina antes de perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar, se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama y vio a sus padres hablando con el doctor de confianza, más bien discutiendo. Sintió algo sólido en su mano derecha, era un pequeño cristal gris, pero brillaba con una intensidad abrumadora. Tuvo que esconderlo entre las cobijas para que nadie de los presentes se percatara de la presencia de tan extraño ejemplar.

Desde aquel día, notó ciertos cambios en su persona. Las puntas de su preciosa cabellera albina se tornaron de un curioso color plata y en sus orbes violáceos aparecieron pequeñas motas grises.

Se empezó a alejar de aquellos que eran allegados a ella, se volvió alguien dura, hostil, y el ser tierna y dulce con los demás dejo de estar entre sus prioridades. Nuevas facetas nacieron en ella, siendo bastante creativa en el día a día, y en realidad, su personalidad amable seguía allí. Todo ese empeño que le había puesto a ser reconocida por sus progenitores desapareció y ahora se comportaba como ella quería, siendo la persona que ella quería.

Se podría decir que Eisen ahora tenía una voluntad de hierro.

* * *

 **¿Quién me extraño ayer?**

 **Perdón por no actualizar pero me levante tarde y casi no llego a mi examen de japonés (del cual aún no se el resultado) y después de eso, empecé el siguiente nivel. Nuestros senpais nos han dicho que conforme pasa el tiempo, muchos desertan y el grupo se va achicando ¡pero de 20 personas pasamos a ser 30! Y luego, para terminarla de amolar, un pajarito bebe se cayó en el patio de mi casa y ahora se convirtió en el sexto miembro de mi familia (incluso ya tiene nombre), aun así, pienso que esta experiencia voy a poder escribir con mayor veracidad un capítulo que ya tengo planeado.**

 **Bueno, basta de excusas, las pequeñas explicaciones al principio del capítulo se acabaron, ya no tengo nada que explicar que no pueda considerarse un spoiler.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	8. Capítulo 8: Apariencia Oscura

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 8: Apariencia O scura  
**

 **Kamichi77: Si~ Un pajarito, se llama Tori-chan y hoy le estoy haciendo de niñera.**

 **Kai: Muchísimas gracias, ya pasamos a Eisen y ahora solo faltan dos personitas más y comenzamos, esta es la tercera llamada.**

 **Marianto023: No hay problema, me puedes preguntar las dudas que tengas, ya sean sobre Elysium o cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Alexaher084: ¿4 hermanos?, yo no podría, soy tan impaciente, afortunadamente soy hija única. Tienes razón, pobre Beniko.**

 **Antonia134: OHOHOHOHOH, no tienes ni idea…**

 **Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es mi Oc, con eso es más que suficiente…**

* * *

Los primeros cinco años de la vida de Yamiko fueron preciosos, ella era una pequeña bala enérgica y traviesa que a veces sacaba de quicio a su padre. En su quinto cumpleaños, la embarcación en la que iba con su familia desafortunadamente se hundió, con un solo sobreviviente. La ahora huérfana niña.

Después del accidente, se fue a vivir con su abuela, pero la pequeña feliz y traviesa desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, se le notaba siempre triste aunque mostrara su sonrisa dulce, sin ganas de relacionarse, encerrándose en su mundo y con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Dos años más tarde, era una tarde nublosa en la que ella, con siete años ya, decidió pasar un tiempo a solas en el bosque. El paisaje era hermoso, los altos árboles que parecían negros por la falta de luz solar y la niebla que se amontonaba cerca de las raíces.

En medio del frío suelo, halló un túnel, intrigada por saber que contenía ensu interior, entró. Lo que encontró adentro fue todo un espectáculo.

En todo el lugar habían innumerables rosas negras como la noche que empezaba a caer, y una sola rosa roja como la sangre en el centro, de ella algo emanaba una tenue luz roja.

Cautelosamente se acercó al raro ejemplar y pasó su dedo índice por uno de sus delicados pétalos.

 _-Por fin, alguien digna de mí-_ una voz masculina resonó en la cueva subterránea, la luz roja se volvió negra y la envolvió. Sus suaves rizos pelirrojos se tiñeron de un negro carbón y sus ojos adquirieron un color purpura intenso.

El brillo cesó y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la flor ya no estaba, en su lugar se hallaba un bello cristal en forma de luna creciente. Lo recogió y se lo llevó.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo encontrar su hogar fácilmente.

Desde aquel día, la sonrisa característica de la joven fue reemplazada por un rostro estoico, nadie podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, a la gente le daba miedo acercarse a la llamada "Bruja", pero algunos sentían una atracción hacia la muchacha siempre envuelta de misterios y un aire sombrío.

Podría decirse que Yamiko ahora tenía una apariencia oscura.

* * *

 **Okey, esto tomo más tiempo de lo previsto, ¡Tori-chan se la paso sentada en el teclado y no me dejaba escribir!**

 **Pues sin más, yo me despido porque le tengo que dar de comer a mi pequeña bebe.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	9. Capítulo 9: Aura Radiante

**L Elysium  V**

 **Capítulo 9: Aur a Radiante**

 **Marianto023: Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Antonia134: le gasp, ¡¿Cómo lo supo?! Quizá sí, quizá no, solo el tiempo lo dirá~**

 **Alexaher084: Cómo Tarzan *risa descontrolada*, tienes mis respetos, mi familia está conformada mayormente por mujeres, yo no podría vivir con hombres por todos lados.**

 **Kamichi77: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Cómo es que todos hacen las mismas predicciones?! Yo que tú, no me fiaría de lo que se ve a simple vista~**

 **Como al menos dos comentarios predijeron que Yamiko es la que va a sufrir más, solo les diré que en lugar de buscar a las que van a pasarla mal y me concentraría en buscar a aquella que no va a padecer daño alguno. Con esa información, dejo que la intriga la coma vivas y comienzo con el capítulo de una vez.**

 **Disclaimer: A lo mejor y algún día ChiNoMiko me ceda los derechos del juego, pero primero tengo que aprender francés *suspiro***

* * *

Dinorah nació de una noche de pasión entre su madre gitana y un payo; por suerte, no la expulsaron a ella y a su madre del clan, el hecho de que su abuelo fuera el líder las salvó a ambas.

A pesar de ser una buena niña, los hijos del resto del clan la molestaban, impulsados por sus madres. Despreciaban a la pequeña y a su progenitora. Siempre corría a los brazos de su madre llorando, la mujer la consolaba pero odiaba ver a su pequeña sufrir.

No le era fácil entablar amistades con los niños de su edad así que comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de la soledad, no hablaba demasiado y vivía en su mundo de fantasía, cuando bailaba se sentía segura, pero nadie la veía.

Era una cálida tarde, la pequeña infante de apenas 6 años jugaba alegremente con un peluche que su abuelo le había regalado, de repente, llegaron unas niñas mayores que ella y comenzaron a lanzar insultos acompañados de algunas piedras y otros objetos. Lloró. Intento defenderse en vano y, al no querer preocupar a su madre, corrió los más lejos que pudo.

Con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, llegó a una colina repleta de girasoles. Se secó los ojitos con las manos y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Era el paisaje más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, el olor de las flores y del pasto eran cosa de otro mundo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de la zona, fue como, en medio de las brillantes flores amarillas, un resplandor salía. Se arrodilló y sacó de entre la tierra una piedra que iluminaba más que 10 soles, aquel fulgor se extendió, rodeándola de pies a cabeza.

 _-Por fin, hace tanto que esperaba este día-_ una voz femenina rio alegremente, pero ella no alcanzó a oírla, había perdido el conocimiento.

Su madre la encontró entre los girasoles unas cuantas horas después, estaba irreconocible. Su enrulado cabello negro ahora era lacio y dorado, sus orbes chocolate se aclararon hasta llegar a un tono oro, y su piel, antes canela, era blanca. Solo conservaba su marca de nacimiento, con la que su familia pudo identificarla.

La llevaron a casa.

Se decía que el dios del sol la había bendecido, otorgándole semejante belleza. Ella perdono a todos aquellos que algún día la habían molestado y se volvió la persona más cariñosa y alegre del clan.

Su madre le creó una pulsera para poner el cristal que se habían encontrado, donde aún lo lleva.

Las personas se maravillaron ante el cambio de la pequeña, se ablandaron ante las sonrisas llena de luz y las dulces risas, se robó el corazón de todos.

Se podría decir que Dinorah tenía un aura radiante.

* * *

 **Agh, ya era hora de que lo terminara, tengo tan poca inspiración estos días (no se preocupen, no dejare de escribir).**

 **¡Un capítulo más y empieza nuestra historia! ¿Quién más está emocionada? Porque yo lo estoy, y mucho.**

 **Nos vemos mañana~**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	10. Capítulo 10: ?

**Elysium**

 **C apítulo 10: ?**

 **A ntonia134: Interesantes teorías, ya veremos si son verdad.**

 **Alexaher084: Jejejejejejeje**

 **Marianto023: ¡¿Tienes una figurilla de Nathaniel?! Qué envidia. En cuanto a lo que piensas que va a pasar, es muy interesante…**

 **Kamichi77: Sip, solo este y comenzamos, me alegra ver que alguien piensa que esas chicas también están incluidas~**

 **Lukashi732: De nada, hago lo que puedo para actualizar diario, no prometo que siga así en una semana pero intentare subir rápido.**

 **Kai: No te preocupes, mándale mis felicitaciones a Saku. Ya en el próximo se encuentran y tengo un par de escenarios planeados, espero que te guste.**

 **Disclaimer: CdM no me pertenece *se echa a llorar***

* * *

 _En su sueño, estaba en un prado rodeado de árboles y montañas. El cielo cambiaba rápidamente de un azul claro a un azul marino plagado de estrellas, las flores que nunca en su corta vida había visto, brotaban, crecían y morían a una velocidad sorprendente. Parecía que el tiempo iba más acelerado._

 _Una luz brillaba enfrente de ella, flotando en el aire estaba una pequeña gema de colores._

 _La pequeña la miró fascinada y a la vez asustada, todo se sentía tan real, los aromas y colores, pero estaba consiente que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación._

Despertó sobresaltada, el frío sudor recorría su cuerpo y su respiración era fuerte y constante. No había sido una pesadilla y aun así se sentía de esa forma. Respiró hondo y se volvió a cubrir con las cobijas.

* * *

Un grupo de personas vestidos con túnicas con capuchas negras rodeaban el centro de la sala, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras, causando la ausencia de la luz. Entre ellos se abría paso una jovencita de cabellos blancos con leves reflejos violetas usando un simple vestido del mismo color que su melena. Caminaba con paso seguro y firme, pero en su rostro se notaba cierta inquietud.

En el centro había una caja de madera llena de bonitos diseños tallados en su exterior. Una persona con túnica roja sacó su contenido, una preciosa gema de color oro; el asombro estaba pintado en la cara de la chica, ella ya había visto la piedra, una vez, en un sueño.

Se giró para mirar a los presentes y el jefe de la organización le aparto el cabello de la nuca mientras colocaba el colgante con el cristal.

 _-Qué forma tan poco conveniente de encontrarnos-_ una calmada voz sonó en su cabeza y un fulgor dorado la envolvió.

Cuando cesó, abrió sus orbes azules y el gentío aplaudió ruidosamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado el Cristal y su destino como Portadora, su vida estaba milimétricamente planeada. Desde el día de su nacimiento, ese evento estaba previsto.

Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar al resto.

* * *

Todas las cartas están puestas para comenzar, los dados listos para girar y todo alineado para que el relato fantástico empiece.

Los personajes están preparados y los escenarios también, pero ¿a quién le pertenece esta imprevista aparición?

¿La historia seguirá su curso como debe o tomara un giro inesperado?

Sin más que decir, que se levante el telón…

* * *

 **¿Notaron como este capítulo no se parece a los demás, y eso que es de presentación?**

 **¿Quién será la chica albina? Póngalo en sus reviews, me encanta leer sus suposiciones. (Por favor que la dueña de tan importante personaje se abstenga de revelar su identidad)**

 **Estoy mega orgullosa de cómo quedó este, da mucha información pero a la vez no te muestra nada. Adoro jugar con las mentes de los lectores y confundirlos~**

 **A lo mejor y el próximo capítulo no está listo mañana pero ahorita mismo me pongo a escribirlo.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	11. Capítulo 11

**E lysium**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Alexaher084: Sí, lo sé, soy bien mala.**

 **Antonia134: Ileanna y Beniko…quien sabe, ya veremos~**

 **Marianto023: Ese es el punto, ¡cliffhangers rule!**

 **Disclaimer: Esta es la última vez que los digo, los personajes no me pertenecen sin importar cuantas veces les haya suplicado a los dioses.**

 **Advertencia: Al inicio del año escolar, van a tener un año menos de edad. (Por favor pongan su fecha de nacimiento en la ficha que me enviaron)**

* * *

Era el primer día en la Academia, después de que sus estudiantes regresaran a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones. Algunos se fueron y otros tantos llegaron, un ciclo sin fin.

Todos los grados estaban sentados en secciones, sin importar el Campus al que hubieran entrado, de eso se preocuparían más tarde. Entre los de primer grado se notaba cierta tensión, eso era bastante normal pues provenían de diferentes islas.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo glorioso año en la Academia, les pido de todo corazón que dejen sus diferencias de lado, que olviden de donde vienen y se enfoquen en los que son ahora: el futuro de Terra- la vieja directora anunció por el micrófono, su voz ya no alcanzaba a oírse en el auditorio por si sola.

Yukiko suspiró aburrida, ¿Cuántas veces había oído ya ese discurso? Era lo mismo cada año y el cuerpo estudiantil completo sabía que solo lo recitaba para los primeros. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar odiar las palabras de la directora incitándolos a volverse las perfectas marionetas de la sociedad. Aunque ella ya era la marioneta de alguien más.

Empezó a juguetear con la gema en forma de copo de nieve, esta había cambiado de forma a la semana de poseerlo. Nadie podía saber que pasaba por la mente de la chica y desde que entró a la Academia, sus compañeros se alejaban de ella.

 _-Aburrido ¿cierto?-_ una voz le habló en su cabeza.

 _-Quizás-_ le respondió.

No tenía ganas de conversar con el espíritu que habitaba en el dije de su colgante, es más, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, la escuela le aburría enormemente; Yukiko ya conocía casi todo lo que necesitaba saber, esto gracias al curioso huésped de su Cristal.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, se dirigió rápidamente a los dormitorios de las chicas y entró a su habitación. Las paredes eran de color blanco y ella había decorado su parte con dibujos de las montañas heladas cercanas a donde ella solía vivir. No por nada había escogido Artes.

Se recostó en su cama y se dejó llevar al país de los sueños.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Beniko caminaba por los pasillos refunfuñando, no quería regresar a su dormitorio cuando _ella_ aún estaba allí. Siempre diciéndole que hacer y cómo comportarse, esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Quizá Melody fuera una persona pulcra y ordenada, pero eso no hacía a su compañera igual.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- oh no, todos menos ella.

-No estoy de humor, Amber- intentó alejarse pero el grupo le cerró el paso –Déjame pasar, te juro que ahorita no estoy para aguantarte a ti y a tus amigas

-Aw, la bebé está haciendo una rabieta- ¿Qué le habían dicho sus hermanos una vez? ¿No dejes que nadie se ponga en tu camino? No, eso no…ah, sí, respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez.

Y así lo hizo, ya había tenido suficiente con su odiosa compañera de cuarto y no necesitaba que el trío de brujas le arruinara más el día.

-¿No es así, pequeña?- Amber se echó a reír.

Beniko le arrebato la botella de dios sabe qué cosa a Charlotte y vertió su contenido en los rubios cabellos de la chica, causando que las risas cesaran.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- no le dio tiempo de soltarle un buen puñado de insultos a la pelirroja, pues esta ya no estaba a la vista.

En las escaleras, Beniko sonreía complacida, al menos eso le alegró tantito el día. Odiaba que la molestaran por su edad, no tenía nada de malo ir en cuarto grado, pero Amber se sentía muy importante y con el derecho de hacerles la vida de cuadritos a todos aquellos que fueran en su mismo grado y para abajo.

-Ya vera esa maldita, no sabe con quién se ha metido- una muy enojada Amber se escuchaba y la pelirroja la imitaba haciendo caras y gestos.

-Sí, como sea, no es peor que ciertas personas

 _-¿Te refieres a mí?-_ un tenue destello provino del dije de flama de su pulsera.

 _-Calla, nadie te habló_

En el primer día no había clases, se les daba ese día libre a todos los alumnos, excepto a aquellos que necesitaban ayuda académica. Entre esas desafortunadas almas se encontraba Armin. El pobre chico estaba decidido a convertirse en programador de los videojuegos que tanto le encantaban y entró al Campus de Matemáticas. Su única desventaja era que las matemáticas no se le daban, ni tampoco la mayoría de las materias.

-No entiendo nada de esto- se quejó Iris, la chica sentada al lado de él. No era extraño verla en esta clase de cursos, a pesar de que su hermano, Thales, era considerado un genio y se esperaba lo mismo de ella.

-Venga, tía, tampoco es _tan_ difícil- una chica morena sentada enfrente comentó.

-Aun así…

-Ya está, ninguno de nosotros va ser algo en la vida- el pelinegro intento relajar el ambiente, recibiendo una mirada desconsolada por parte de la pelirroja.

-Allá atrás, ¿quieren compartirle a la clase lo que están diciendo?- El señor Farrés exclamó.

 _-No, por eso lo dijimos en voz baja-_ quiso decir, en vez de eso negaron los tres la cabeza en sincronía.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

En plena noche, alguien toco a la puerta de Beniko.

Ella salió algo desconcertada y encontró una nota.

 _Te espero en el Bosque Prohibido_

 _~Anónimo_

El Bosque Prohibido no era otra cosa más que la parte del bosque perteneciente a Ciencias a la que los estudiantes no tenían acceso.

-¿Qué…?

Sin saber cómo o porque, Beniko se encontró a si misma caminando en pijamas en medio de la noche hacia el bosque. Pasó entre los árboles sin dificultad alguna y sin ensuciarse, ella había crecido en Ferrum, a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños mimados que procedían de Caelum, esto era pan comido.

Llego a un claro lleno de hojas caídas, avanzó un poco y…

-¡AH!

…cayó por un agujero.

Una carcajada muy familiar se alzó entre el silencio espectral que ofrecía la locación.

-¡Muy maduro de tu parte, Amber, muy maduro!- gritó irritada.

-¡Te lo advertí!

-¡De hecho, nunca dijiste nada!

-¡Estabas escuchando, no te hagas!

-…

-¡Lo sabía!- varias risitas por parte de Li y Charlotte –Disfruta tu estancia, ya quiero ver que les dices a los profesores cuando te encuentren en esta parte del bosque.

La pelirroja guardo silencio unos minutos para asegurarse de que ya se habían ido. Esto definitivamente era ir demasiado lejos; ¡y los profesores! ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Amber me tendió una trampa porque le estropee su perfecto peinado? Sí, claro, como si fueran a creerle. Era su palabra contra la de esa harpía.

Cogió dos palos de madera que se habían caído con ella e invoco al fuego, no le costaba absolutamente nada hacer que se encendiera. Quería iluminar un poco el estrecho hoyo y darse un poco de calor, también le gustaba mirarlo y sentir como lamía sus brazos, no le hacía daño ni le dejaba feas marcas, el fuego la respetaba como nadie podría imaginárselo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?- una voz femenina y suave llamó a la nada. ¿Estaría intentando encontrarla?

-¡Aquí abajo!- Beniko contesto vacilante.

Una cabeza castaña se asomó por el agujero y resopló de asombro. Sus ojos del color del pasto tierno denotaban preocupación.

-¡Ven rápido, Electra, la encontré!

Otra persona se dejó ver, esta tenía el cabello negro y ojos como la miel, la amante del fuego supuso que ella era la tal Electra.

-Trae una cuerda o algo- la ojiverde ordenó.

-¿Una cuerda? ¿De dónde piensas que voy a sacar yo una cuerda?- reclamó Electra.

-Bueno, una liana o una rama grande

-¿Una liana? Esto es un bosque, Ileanna, no la selva

-Si dejaras de poner "peros" esto sería más rápido.

-Vale, voy a ver que encuentro- y la pelinegra se alejó.

Ileanna se dirigió a la chica atorada –Hola…que extraña situación para presentarnos, soy Ileanna Goodwils y aquella otra es Electra Trumper, ¿Tú eres…?

-Beniko Akatoyo, un gusto, creo

Electra regreso varios minutos después con una cuerda en manos.

-He tenido que robarla del gimnasio, más vale que valga la pena

-No la has robado, solo la tomaste prestada- replicó la castaña al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la cuerda.

Beniko apagó las llamas y escaló, tampoco se le daba tan mal.

-Volvamos a los dormitorios, no queremos que los profesores nos descubran ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- preguntó mientras caminaban fuera de la espesura de los árboles.

-Ileanna te vio salir del edificio y decidió seguirte, a mí me llevó a la fuerza- la ojimiel respondió lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de la Academia, Beniko bajó acompañada de Ileanna. Se había enterado que la castaña era de quinto año en Ciencias y conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y por eso supo localizarla tan fácilmente. Electra se les unió unos minutos después.

Lo que más le gusto fue la mirada de asombro mezclado con odio en la cara de la rubia bruja cuando la vio sin un solo rasguño.

Sentada en una esquina, se encontraba una chica albina que observaba con sus orbes azules al grupo de tres con intriga.

-Al parecer se están juntando solas- murmuró sin que nadie pudiera oírlo y se paró de su asiento. Salió al extenso patio y se detuvo a mirar la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Sacó un collar de entre sus ropas y acaricio el dije en forma de lemniscata* mientras el viento alborotaba sus cabellos.

* * *

 ***Lemniscata es el símbolo del infinito**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es el primer capítulo real y quiero su opinión.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado pero el tiempo y el k-pop se me vinieron encima. Además, creo que pudo haber sido más largo pero revelaría muchas cosas en un solo capítulo.**

 **Como sea, Beniko tuvo bastante protagonismo en este capi y en los próximos, otras Ocs tendrán la misma oportunidad.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Elysium**

 **C apítulo 12**

 **Kamichi77: Jeje, Ileanna me pareció perfecta para esa escena, me encantaría que me dijeras si estoy manejando bien a tu Oc.**

 **Lukashi732: Aww, gracias~**

 **BoxOfGlitter: ¿P-Perfecto?, y-yo no usaría e-esa p-palabra *se sonroja y se esconde***

 **Marianto023: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Antonia134: El año no es importante, ya que ni yo misma estoy segura, envía solo el día y mes.**

 **Alexaher084: *cara malvada (?)* Sí, me pregunto quién será~, imagino que a su dueña le parece muy entretenido ver cómo les pica la curiosidad tanto como a mí.**

* * *

El bosque prohibido, contrario a lo que el alumnado pensaba, era un lugar precioso. Los arboles subían a alturas sorprendentes y en ellos habitaban todo tipo de criaturas que el joven chico anhelaba contemplar, sus inusuales cantos llenaban la parte de la penumbra donde se encontraba, ofreciendo una música de fondo tenebrosa y a la vez hermosa.

Al estar en Ciencias, Jade tenía que estudiar numerosas cosas acerca de la vida natural y una de ellas había sido el reconocimiento de los sonidos que emiten ciertas especies, pero aquel que reinaba la noche no se parecía a nada de lo que él hubiera presenciado jamás.

Agarró con los guantes un trozo de tierra del cual brotaba un tierno tallo con un botón. Cuidadosamente lo llevó hacia uno de los hoyos que había cavado y lo depositó con suavidad. El capullo no tardaría demasiado en abrirse, esas flores eran nocturnas y relucían en todo su esplendor en plena noche.

-Ya estas, pequeñita, bienvenida- murmuró con dulzura, las personas de su isla solían burlarse de la peculiar manera que tenía el peliverde de tratar a las plantas, diciendo que nunca llegaría muy lejos si se comportaba como si fueran sus amigas. Ahora, en la Academia, solo miraba hacia atrás y sonreía.

Quizás fuera un poco ridículo, pero en su mente las plantas podían oírle y procuraba no herir sus sentimientos.

-Otra vez aquí afuera, Doña Delanay te va a dar una buena- una voz familiar comentó.

-Si es que logra atraparme- contestó con una sonrisa socarrona -¿Tu compañero de cuarto sigue siendo un idiota?

-Solo un poco- Thales respondió mientras se recargaba en el tronco y sacaba un lápiz de su bolsillo -¿Sabes que se la pasa jugando videojuegos hasta bien entrada la mañana? No me sorprenden sus malas notas

-Ja, tenle un poco de paciencia, hace falta poco menos que un año y seremos libres- para ese momento, el pelirrojo ya estaba sentado en el suelo y tenía el cuaderno de dibujo en el regazo –Te vienes a quejar de que debería dejar mi pasatiempo nocturno y vienes y haces exactamente lo mismo que yo

-Las flores que plantas son condenadamente hermosas, como no voy querer dibujarlas

-¿Me repites por qué estás en Ciencias y no en Artes?

-Muy gracioso

Fuertes pisadas se oyeron en el sendero del bosque y ambos chicos alzaron la mirada, nadie era tan tonto como para venir a esas horas…excepto ellos mismos.

Las pisadas se alejaron seguidas de suaves risitas, luego un profundo silencio, pisadas diferentes y luego un seco golpe.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían sin hacer mucho ruido, lo cual no era muy veloz, y tres figuras rodearon uno de los agujeros que se suponía iba a ser el nuevo hogar de un viejo árbol que la Academia planeaba trasplantar.

La figura del centro lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Muy maduro de tu parte, Amber, muy maduro!- gritó irritada una voz proveniente del ¿agujero?

-¡Te lo advertí!

-¡De hecho, nunca dijiste nada!

-¡Estabas escuchando, no te hagas!

-…

-¡Lo sabía!- varias risitas por parte de las otras dos–Disfruta tu estancia, ya quiero ver que les dices a los profesores cuando te encuentren en esta parte del bosque.

No necesitaban una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos lo intuyeron con exactitud, Amber y sus secuaces volvían a hacer de las suyas con alguna estudiante lo suficientemente valiente o chiflada como para enojarla. A veces se preguntaban cómo fue Nathaniel a parar a una familia como esa.

Pasaron los minutos y no sabían que hacer, correr en su ayuda era una opción pero no estaban seguros. ¿Y si Amber ya había llamado a las profesoras y los descubrían a ellos también?

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?- una voz femenina y suave llamó a la nada. De los árboles salió una chica de cabellos castaños cuyos verdes ojos temblaban de preocupación.

-¡Aquí abajo!- contesto la persona dentro, vacilante.

Se asomó por el agujero y resopló de asombro.

-¡Ven rápido, Electra, la encontré!

Otra persona se dejó ver, esta tenía el cabello negro y ojos como la miel.

-Trae una cuerda o algo- la ojiverde ordenó.

-¿Una cuerda? ¿De dónde piensas que voy a sacar yo una cuerda?- reclamó Electra.

-Bueno, una liana o una rama grande

-¿Una liana? Esto es un bosque, Ileanna, no la selva

-Si dejaras de poner "peros" esto sería más rápido.

-Vale, voy a ver que encuentro- y la pelinegra se alejó.

Los jóvenes miraban la escena en silencio, incluso las siguieron fuera de la espesura del bosque. Olvidaron que estaban haciendo ya otras cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué salía una fuerte luz del hoyo antes de que las chicas llegaran?

* * *

El amanecer era bellísimo, los rayos del sol creaban luces y sombras en los cerros y los árboles que rodeaban la Academia, a lo lejos se podía ver el Bosque Prohibido y los edificios de los diferentes Campus. Dinorah miraba por la ventana maravillada por la belleza y simplicidad del acontecimiento.

La chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, divagando en su mente. Quizá se le hubiera hecho tarde para llegar a la cafetería y desayunar pero no era algo para alarmarse, pocas veces se podía apreciar en paz un paisaje como aquel.

-No llegaras a tiempo a clases- la fría voz de su compañera de cuarto la devolvió a la realidad.

-Ni tú, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- Dinorah preguntó con inocencia.

-Te traje el desayuno- respondió sin más, dejando una bolsa de plástico en la cama de Dinorah, y se fue.

Ella sonrió, tal vez no lo pareciera pero Yukiko tenía un corazón dulce, pensó.

Agarró la bolsa y salió disparada de su cuarto, la casi pelinegra tenía razón, si no se apuraba se perdería el primer día de clases.

* * *

La escena le resultaba graciosa, aunque no lo fuera en lo absoluto. Los de primer año se lanzaban miradas de odio los unos a los otros, estando muy presente la rivalidad entre islas.

La albina casi sonrió, casi no le hablaba pero le encantaban los pocos comentarios sarcásticos que hacía; tenía toda la razón, pronto aprenderían que los únicos enemigos eran los de los otros Campus.

Pequeños ilusos.

* * *

 **¿Alguien me extraño? Yo sé que sí, no mientan~**

 **El punto es: este fic es demasiado hermoso para no continuarlo así que voy a ir con todo.**

 **Es algo apresurado ya que escribo desde la casa de mi abuela y ya nos tenemos que ir. Pero primero quería dejarles un regalito.**

 **Que no se las coma el coco~ (?)**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	13. Capítulo 13

**E lysium **

**Capítulo 13**

 **Mii Aleacim: Me encanto tu review, usar fanfiction es un poco complicado al principio pero es bueno que ya sepas como. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que tengo planeado :)**

 **Marianto023: Ojala y no tengas que esperar demasiado por los demás.**

 **Antonia134: Jajajaja**

 **Alexaher084: Gracias~**

 **Kamichi77: Cada Oc es todo un reto e Ileanna no es una excepción, aun así me encanta trabajar con ella. Me alegra que lo esté haciendo bien.**

* * *

Los soleados días que se presenciaron en la primera semana de clases fueron reemplazados por nubes de tormenta y vientos gélidos.

Decir que Sagara se moría de frío era quedarse cortos, eran de esos días en los que le gustaba y agradecía estudiar en Matemáticas en vez de Ciencias o Artes, donde salir al exterior era de lo más común.

Miró por las grandes ventanas. Los de Artes estaban fuera.

Distinguió la peculiar cabellera de Violeta entre la multitud y de inmediato supo que eran los de cuarto año. El boceto de la chica era el edificio de su propio Campus, algo arriesgado pero bien hecho resultaría maravilloso. Tal como la gran variedad de disciplinas y estilos que el arte ofrecía, la estructura era irregular y en extremo colorida. Con los pasillos convertidos en murales y los salones sin pupitres, el Campus era una verdadera obra maestra.

A comparación de Artes, Matemáticas no era la gran cosa. Todo tieso y milimétricamente calculado.

Sagara suspiró, por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse en la lección de… ¿de qué era la lección? ¿Algebra? ¿Geometría? ¿Cálculo? o quizás hablaba de arquitectura. En fin, en la que fuera.

-Como todos ya saben, en este sexto año todos los Campus hacen un proyecto en parejas con el fin de ayudar al desarrollo de Terra. Ya se ha decidido con quien trabajara cada uno de ustedes- una protesta colectiva por parte de la clase.

El tic tac del reloj marcaba los últimos segundos de clases.

El profesor colocó unas hojas de papel en el pizarrón de corcho, recogió sus cosas e hizo su graciosa huida al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba.

La estampida no se hizo esperar. Corrieron desesperados hacia el pizarrón, unos se abrazaron amistosamente y otros se lanzaron miradas de desprecio.

A pesar de no ser bajita, no alcanzó a ver su nombre en las listas, demasiada gente estaba amontonada alrededor del pizarrón.

-Parece que trabajare contigo, _compañera_ \- cabello rubio, tez bronceada y sonrisa altanera. Por un momento deseó que todo fuera un sueño y que el despertador no tardaría en despertarla para otro día.

Miró de nuevo a las listas, ya menos concurrido, y confirmo con horror las palabras del joven.

 _Sagara-Dakota_

La sonrisa de Dake se amplió, malinterpretando la incredulidad de la cara de Sagara.

-¿Qué tienes, preciosa?

-Mi nombre no es preciosa- intentó contestar de la manera más educada posible.

-Pero si precioso- un guiño -¿entiendes? Tu nombre.

-Sí, lo entiendo- fingió mirar el reloj de pared y sorprenderse –Si me disculpas, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir

Sin esperar a que el chico respondiera, se marchó del salón.

Salió fácilmente del edificio al estar en el primer piso y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

Ya allí, entró a la cafetería y fue a servirse algo de comer.

Priya alzó la mano para indicarle que se sentara con ella, a su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco-¿o era lila?- y mirada juguetona. Al llegar, sus ojos bronce la estudiaron con curiosidad.

-Oí que te tocó a Dake como pareja para el proyecto, ¿es cierto?- preguntó la albina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, cuando se trata de ese chico, no hay nada que se pase por alto- sonrió –Además, unas chicas de Matemáticas llegaron diciendo que una chica de pelo azul había quedado con él y que estaban tan decepcionadas, blah, blah, blah. Captum Moonacre, un gusto

-Sagara Mar, el placer es mío- se sentó y cogió una manzana de su charola.

-Tu cabello es muy bonito, por cierto ¿te lo tiñes?

-Algo así- vaciló –El tuyo también es precioso

-¿Verdad? Cuando los profesores lo vieron casi les da un infarto, el Sr. Farrés quería mandarme a teñírmelo castaño o algo más "normal". Hablando del Sr. Farrés, hoy también nos asignaron parejas, Priya y yo estamos juntas. Espero que no sea muy difícil, aunque estamos refiriéndonos a Política. Pero creo que Artes es más complicado, ¿sabías que a Priya no se le da para nada el dibujo?

-Captum

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Sagara no seguía el paso de la conversación -¡Oh! Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar

-N-no hay problema

-Por suerte, aun no habías agarrado vuelo- Priya esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Captum infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar indignada.

La peli azul soltó una risita y en cuestión de segundos las otras dos ya habían estallado a carcajadas.

La risa de Captum cesó de repente y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rojo intenso.

Al lado de su mesa pasó un chico de cabello negro y rostro serio. La morena lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- el color de su cara aumento considerablemente.

-¿Q-Qué? Él gustarme, yo no, él no, no, eh, para nada

-Eso es un sí gigante, él es Viktor, va en nuestra clase.

Sagara miro de reojo al joven, se paraba erguido y denotaba seguridad. Era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero no le pareció alguien interesante. No le dio más vueltas al asunto, ella sabía perfectamente que no se debía juzgar un libro por su portada.

* * *

-Venga chica, Leigh tiene unos conjuntos asombrosos que te pueden quedar de maravilla- Rosalya no paraba de intentar que su compañera de cuarto se probara algo diferente.

-No- Yamiko se negó en voz baja pero cortante.

-Que carácter- comentó Castiel mirando enojado mientras los demás hacían todo el trabajo.

-Aun así, tiene todo el derecho a negarse, es su estilo después de todo- Lysandro apuntó mientras enrollaba los cables de la bocina.

Patrick los había encontrado a cada uno vagando por el Campus, Lysandro y Castiel discutían acerca de su nueva canción y el proyecto que se avecinaba, la diseñadora de modas se había quedado a terminar uno de sus trabajos inconclusos de año pasado que no se pudo llevar a casa y Yamiko, ella…¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esas horas? El punto es que la encontró deambulando por el lugar y le tocó recoger el salón de música también.

-¿No creen que se está haciendo un poco tarde?- dijo Rosa con los ojos puestos en el atardecer que se presenciaba desde las ventanas.

-Tienes razón- confirmó el pelirrojo y Yamiko podría jurar haber visto un brillo malicioso en sus orbes –Oye Rosa, ¿sabías de la leyenda del aula de música?

-Por favor, Castiel, no seas ridículo

-Hablo en serio, se dice que en el salón de sexto, al caer la noche, el piano se empieza a tocar solo- Lysandro ni se inmuto y siguió aseando, los chicos de primero eran unos descuidados.

-¿Ese piano?- la albina señalo al instrumento con indiferencia.

-No, no, este es el salón de primero, yo dije el de sexto.

-¿Oyen eso?- inquirió Lysandro.

-Suena a un…- La pelinegra no completo su frase.

-Piano- a esas alturas, Rosalya se estaba asustando –Castiel, ya basta

-¡Yo no soy! ¡Ni siquiera toco el piano!

-E-Entonces es…- el chico con heterocromía se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

Los cuatro salieron con cuidado y despacio del salón.

-Viene del sexto salón- informó Yamiko.

-E-Ese es el de…-Castiel asintió.

En efecto, la dulce melodía provenía del aula de sexto año. Sin pensárselo dos veces, todos menos Yamiko salieron del edificio.

Ella abrió paulatinamente la puerta corrediza de la clase. De algo estaba segura, el piano no se tocaba solo.

Una sombra estaba sentada en el taburete. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era una sombra sino una criatura. Parecía un gato negro solo que tenía rayas, entonces habría sido un tigre muy extraño, pero estas eran de color blanco; una suave capa de pelo rizado se extendía sobre su cuello, creando la ilusión de una bufanda. Cuando se fijó mejor, tenía dos colas.

Estiraba sus patas para alcanzar las teclas. Al verla por la puerta, la criatura se detuvo y enseño sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó suavemente, intentando no sobresaltar al animal, que solo le gruñó. Se acuclilló cara a cara con el gato.

-No te entiendo.

Otro gruñido.

-Si te pones así, no podré entenderte.

- _Le estás hablando a esa cosa, ¿comprendes lo extraño que es?_ \- si la voz dentro de su cabeza no fuera solo una voz, seguramente estaría haciendo una mueca.

-Hola otra vez, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías en manifestarte

- _Ouch, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme ese trato de tu parte, señorita?_

-¿Por dónde empezar?- oyó como se quejaba y decidió ignorarlo. Centró su atención en el curioso ser que tenía enfrente. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos parecían examinarle hasta el alma.

-Eres bonito- estiró su mano para alcanzar la barbilla del felino. Este olió su mano y se dejó acariciar.

- _Tienes una rara definición de bonito_ \- siseó hacia la gargantilla violeta donde colgaba el Cristal.

-Ves, no le agradas

- _¡Ni siquiera me oye!_

De repente, la criatura se esfumó en una nube oscura.

- _Debiste haberlo atrapado_

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices- pero la voz se había ido.

Se paró y emprendió el camino hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Nathaniel salió de la biblioteca a una hora considerablemente tarde. Se la había pasado estudiando aunque faltara mucho para las pruebas bimestrales. Su padre se lo exigía. Como el hijo y heredero del rey de Terra, se esperaba muchísimo de él.

Además, tenía que repasar las reglas de la escuela otra vez, por si se había modificado algo en ellas. También era el delegado principal y eso le acarreaba demasiadas responsabilidades extra.

En ese momento, vio a tres personas salir corriendo de Artes. Si su memoria no le fallaba, no estaba permitido entrar en ningún edificio de Campus a esas horas.

Se acercó autoritario a los tres, casi pierde la compostura al identificar a Castiel.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Que yo sepa no tienen permitido entrar a las instalaciones en la noche

-¡Que yo sepa, los espíritus no existen!- gritó el pelirrojo y Nathaniel lo miro confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Patrick nos dijo a los cuatro que limpiáramos el aula de música de primero y entonces el piano del aula de sexto comenzó a sonar- explicó Lysandro, el más tranquilo de los tres.

El delegado estaba todavía más confundido.

-No creo poder volver a entrar allí- murmuró Castiel para sus adentros.

-Espera, ¿dijiste cuatro?

-Sí

-Entonces ¿Dónde está el cuarto?

-Adentro, creo que se metió al aula- chilló Rosalya.

El rubio no espero ni un segundo más y entró al edificio. No era muy bueno guiándose en ese lugar que parecía un laberinto pero no fue difícil encontrar a esa cuarta persona. Se trataba de una chica de largos cabellos negros, algo ondulados, y unos ojos purpuras penetrantes. Era bonita, claro que sí, pero a Nathaniel no le llamó la atención su apariencia sino el aura misteriosa que la rodeaba, dando un toque siniestro.

Castiel no mentía, sí había música. Aun así, era imposible que se produjera sola.

Casi se sintió aliviado cuando la chica le habló a alguien. Casi.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó suavemente. Se acuclilló enfrente del taburete sin darse cuenta de que el chico la espiaba.

-No te entiendo.

-Si te pones así, no podré entenderte.

Hablaba sola, o quizás con algo.

-Hola otra vez, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías en manifestarte

-¿Por dónde empezar?- al parecer, mantenía una conversación con más de una cosa.

-Eres bonito- estiró su mano como si tocara algo.

-Ves, no le agradas

Definitivamente aquella joven estaba delirando.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices- loca de remate.

Se paró y salió del aula.

Nathaniel se acercó al taburete para inspeccionarlo, pero no halló nada. Solo un curioso olor a menta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿a que sí?**

 **Solo falta una Oc de ser introducida oficialmente a la historia, pensaba meterla en este capítulo pero no supe cómo.**

 **Subí un pequeño boceto mal hecho a Pinterest del coso ese que se le apareció a Yamiko. ¿Es como se lo imaginaron?**

 **Hay escondidos algunos detallitos que serán de suma importancia en el transcurso de la historia, ¿podrán encontrarlos? Díganme que cosas piensan que serán importantes.**

 **Que tengan una linda noche por mí, yo estoy enferma y he faltado a la escuela ayer y hoy.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Saku: Jajaja, muchas g Racias, lamentablemente aún estoy enferma y no parece mejorar *llora desconsoladamente***

 **Antonia134: ¿De dónde habrá venido? *inserta risa extraña y aplausos de foca retrasada aquí***

 **Kamichi777: ¡Bien!~ Me preguntaba si no sería una buena idea.**

 **Alexaher084: ¡Biología! Yo lleve esa materia el año pasado y aunque la clase me gustaba los exámenes eran una tortura, como eran de opción múltiple les llamábamos "confusión múltiple". Ojala y te haya ido bien, el 50% es mucho.**

 **Marianto023: Seh, juro que no fue intencional, escribí en papelitos los nombres de todos los personajes y los elegí al azar. Tienes razón, vamos Nathaniel ¿podrías tener un poquito de sentido común?**

* * *

 _Corría agitada, notaba cada latido de su corazón como un constante martillo en el pecho, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, cada gota de sudor que recorría su cuerpo e incluso como su boca se resecaba. Ella sabía que no debía respirar por la boca al correr, sino te daba un fuerte dolor de caballo. Lo empezaba a sentir._

 _No importaba cuanto corriera, la cosa no se alejaba. Le parecía que llevaba horas, sus piernas se comenzaban a cansar._

 _Todo lo que se extendía ante ella era un vacío negro que no tenía fin, entre la oscuridad, una sombra resaltaba más que lo demás. Y la perseguía._

 _De pronto, alcanzó a ver un punto blanco que se ampliaba por cada paso que daba. Sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas._

 _El paisaje cambió y ahora se encontraba corriendo en el pasillo de los dormitorios de chicas. Su puerta estaba abierta, así como otras tantas. La cosa ya no la seguía._

 _Extrañamente, cada habitación era diferente. Cubierta de enredaderas y maleza, completamente congelada, en llamas, una tormenta eléctrica, hasta el tope de agua y así._

 _Se acercó con sigilo a la última puerta, parecía la escena congelada de una película, como si le hubieran puesto pausa._

 _El suelo se partió debajo de sus pies y cayó al vacío, unas manos gigantes la aprisionaban._

 _-¡TE TENGO!_

Eisen se sentó en la cama de golpe respirando agitada y empapada de sudor.

"Te tengo"

Las palabras resonaban como en eco en sus oídos. Solo fue un sueño.

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. No creía poder volverse a dormir.

Desde la pequeña ventana del dormitorio divisaba la luna llena que iluminaba su cabellera blanca (o casi blanca), las puntas plata igualando el color de las zonas oscuras de su superficie.

El cuarto estaba impregnado de un curioso olor a menta.

Caminaba pesadamente y con lentitud por los pasillos del edificio general, que no era más que el lugar donde los maestros se la pasaban en su tiempo libre, donde su ubicaba la biblioteca y básicamente donde los alumnos podían matar clase si querían. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

No le apetecía pasar seis horas o más encerrada en las cuatro paredes de un salón de clases, no después de esa noche. Ella no faltaba a clases muy a menudo, a menos que estuviera enferma o algo similar. Había oído rumores acerca de la bibliotecaria, se decía que si le pagabas una buena cantidad ya fuera de dinero o de dulces (lo cual le parecía muy raro) te dejaba quedarte allí el tiempo que quisieras.

Eisen no llevaba dinero consigo y dudaba que los restos de tarta de manzana que llevaba envueltos en una servilleta contaran como los dulces que exigía.

Era bastante arriesgado volarse clases en el edificio principal ya que se corría el riesgo de que algún profesor en su hora libre te cachará. Pero consideró que valía la pena correr ese riesgo.

Empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y escaneó el lugar con la mirada. Sus ojos se toparon con la dichosa bibliotecaria. En lugar de ser una anciana como se la había imaginado, la persona en cuestión era una mujer de unos veintitantos años, recogía su cabello negro en un apresurado chongo **(Pequeñísima nota de autor: esta última palabra es una maldita, significa diferentes cosas dependiendo en qué país de habla hispana te encuentres y los sinónimos que encontré no me convencieron del todo, por contexto se infiere que estamos hablando del peinado, solo para evitar confusiones y unas cuantas carcajadas)** y unos lentes de poco aumento enmarcaban sus ojos marrones.

La mujer volteó a verla y sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- en el broche de su blusa se podía leer Shíjiān Tempus –Espera, déjame adivinar ¿escapando de clases?

Eisen asintió con indiferencia.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, puedes ir al piso de arriba, los libros para jóvenes están allí- al notar la confusión en el rostro de la chica añadió –Me haré de la vista gorda, no te preocupes, además, eso de sobornarme no es más que un rumor. Anda, apresúrate que a veces vienen los maestros

Vacilando, se dirigió a las escaleras.

El piso superior era bastante parecido a la planta baja, con grandes libreros marcando los pasillos, con la única diferencia que había grandes y cómodos sillones.

Recorrió el lugar acariciando suavemente el lomo de los libros, como si fueran un preciado tesoro. Al final tomo uno que le llamó la atención y se recostó en el sillón verde.

El libro trataba del día a día de un joven que se enamora de una chica adinerada comprometida a un igualmente rico duque. Nada fuera de lo común, nada de heroísmo y aventura.

La literatura era bastante aburrida en esos tiempos, pero la obra en sus manos era lo más entretenido que pudo hallar.

Unas cincuenta páginas más tarde, un golpe seco la hizo levantar la vista de su lectura.

En el fondo de la sala, un solo libro estaba tirado en la alfombra. Eisen, guiada por la curiosidad, lo tomo entre sus manos en cuanto llegó al final del pasillo. La portada estaba bordada a mano con un fino hilo dorado como margen y título del texto, se mostraba la imagen de un dragón luchando contra un joven en armadura.

La emoción se transformó en miedo y dejó caer el libro. Era un libro de cuentos infantiles de hace muchos años de fantasía.

Las obras de fantasía estaban estrictamente prohibidas en Terra.

Contemplaba la portada con horror, el cual no tardó en disiparse para dar paso a una creciente y más fuerte curiosidad. Lo volvió a recoger y acaricio cada uno de los personajes, cada una de las letras como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón verde y lo abrió. El texto estaba escrito en cursiva y cuidadosamente trazado. De inmediato pensó que la responsable de ello había sido una vieja impresora de las que usaban en tiempos pasados, los primeros prototipos que luego se convirtieron en las impresoras que tenían ahora.

Leyó.

Por cada página que pasaba, el rostro de Eisen se iluminaba, las fantásticas historias que narraban la cautivaron y la llevaron a un mundo donde todo era posible. Estaba consciente de que cometía un crimen.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que no se percató de la persona que subía por las escaleras.

-¡Eh! Lo encontraste- Shíjiān comentó, sorprendiendo a la albina.

-E-Esto no es lo que parece, y-yo solo…- tartamudeó.

Para su sorpresa, la bibliotecaria solo se rio –No hay problema, yo misma lo púse allí ¿Qué te pareció?

-Es…interesante, jamás había leído algo como esto, yo…

-Lo entiendo, en un mundo sin magia solo hace falta un pequeño empujón como este para que abras los ojos

-No comprendo de que me está hablando, Sra. Tempus- dijo.

-Por favor, llámame Shíjiān- su sonrisa se amplió –Todo a su debido tiempo

Eisen observó a la mujer mientras bajaba de nuevo. Miró el reloj digital de la pared y soltó un gritito ahogado. Las clases habían acabado, su estómago también se lo recordó.

Se acercó a la repisa de donde supuso había caído el libro pero no halló un sitio en donde colocarlo. Al final, decidió esconderlo debajo de los cojines del sillón verde.

Al mismo tiempo que ella salía, un joven de largos cabellos marrones pasaba. Sostuvo la puerta educadamente, dejando pasar a Eisen, y entró.

Ella miró la puerta cerrada y se preguntó porque aquel chico se le hizo familiar.

* * *

Kentin caminaba cabizbajo en la Academia, solo le faltaban dos años para terminar sus estudios en la Academia y no podía evitar sentirse un poco melancólico.

Después de desaparecer un semestre entero y volver con una nueva apariencia, todos lo trataban diferente.

Su padre era la persona con más poder en la isla Stratós y decidió que su hijo no podía ser un debilucho y debía pasar una temporada en el ejército.

El cambio le pareció muy bien a unos y él mismo agradecía que ya no se metieran con él. Pero no le gustaba del todo. La única persona que había sido amable con Ken era la chica de cabellos marrones y tiernos ojos verdes, una coincidencia que le parecía agradable. Cuando volvió, Ileanna no lo reconoció.

Ahora Kentin solo la miraba con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que aquel chico tímido era él, pues le rompía el corazón ver al amor de su vida sonriendo sin poder estar a su lado.

* * *

 **Ja, pobre Kentinito.**

 **¡Ya está! Eisen ya ha sido introducida en la historia haciendo un descubrimiento importante (igual que Yamiko). Espero haberla manejado bien.**

 **Para muchas de ustedes, debió ser una sorpresa conocer a** **Shíjiān, no es una Oc enviada por nadie sino una creación mía. Solo les dejaré una pista: no creo a un personaje sin que sea importante.**

 **Saquen sus conclusiones (siempre es muy divertido leer sus reviews XD)**

 **¿Huelen eso? ¡Sí! Son vacaciones de invierno. Si no me da un ataque de flojera actualizaré más rápido. Supongo que el capítulo 15 será el último donde las cosas sean relativamente normales. hORA DEL SUFRIMIENTO, mUAHAHAHAHAHACOUGHCOUGHCOUghcough**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Kamichi777: Aww**

 **BoxOfGlitter: Rodete…me gusta más esa palabra**

 **Alexaher084: Lo sé, es muchísimo contenido, casi me dieron ganas de darme un tiro el año pasado.**

 **Antonia134: Puede ser, puede ser~**

 **Marianto023: ¿Y cómo sabría ella de los Cristales? Aunque podría, quizá…**

 **Disclaimer (se habían dado cuenta de que los deje de poner, porque yo no -_-U): No tengo dinero ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo SON LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR PORQUE NO SON MIOSASDFGHJKL**

* * *

Ileanna caminaba por el bosque, el amanecer coloreando el cielo de fondo. Había decidido salir a caminar un rato antes de entrar a clases.

Recorría el borde del Bosque Prohibido con lentitud, dándose tiempo para escuchar el canto de las aves y los dulces susurros de los árboles, que le invitaban a pasar con inigualable insistencia.

Llevó su mano hacia el Cristal esmeralda colgando de su cuello y jugueteó un rato con él. El limpio aire llenaba sus pulmones y la hacían sentir como en casa, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse al lado del gigante roble.

Una persona salió de entre la espesura del bosque. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y el escudo de Artes, la lira. No llevaba una corbata, por lo tanto no podía saber de qué año era.

Sus ojos purpura la miraron al acercarse.

-No deberías estar allí dentro- apuntó la castaña.

-No eres una delegada, no puedes decirme que hacer- alegó la desconocida con el rostro impasible.

Para su sorpresa, Ileanna soltó una pequeña risa.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿quieres caminar?- sonrió al ver la confusión en sus orbes. Pero no se negó.

Ileanna continuó su caminata matutina acompañada de la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Yamiko, Yamiko Canette

-Un gusto, Yamiko Canette, yo soy Ileanna Goodwils

Después de un largo silencio, Ileanna retomó la palabra.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

-Me gusta estar allí- añadió –Es bueno que no lo llames Bosque Prohibido, es un feo nombre

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- la joven miro de reojo a su acompañante, era más bajita que ella.

-Un lugar así no debería estar prohibido, además, no es como si los profesores fuesen a encontrarte realmente.

-¿Significa que vienes muy seguido?

-Sí, casi cada noche

-¡Eh! ¿Pasar la noche? Vaya, ¿no te da frío?- Ileanna nunca se había planteado dormir al aire libre, incluso cuando sentía un amor profundo hacia los exteriores.

-No

En ese momento, algo salió de las sombras. Una criatura que la Portadora de tierra nunca había visto.

Los ojos de Yamiko se abrieron más sorprendida y murmuró –Tú…

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió asombrada.

-¿Lo…lo puedes ver?- Yamiko no creía que hubiera otra persona en el mundo que pudiera Ver, como ella.

-¿Quién no podría ver esa cosa? Resalta demasiado

-No pueden, ya ha aparecido antes y nadie se percató- la pelinegra miró al suelo –Pero ¿Por qué tú sí?

Los ojos de Ileanna se posaron sobre el cuello de la otra y reparó en la gargantilla que llevaba. Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

Señaló lentamente el dije. Yamiko lo tocó y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ileanna.

-Tú también tienes un…- no quiso completar la frase, su cara mostraba una expresión de horror, confusión y un poco de curiosidad, luego salió el temor. Nunca reflejaba sus emociones y le resultaba una experiencia que seriamente no pretendía repetir. Sintió miedo, solo una pizca, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije, pero creo que ambas tenemos más que contarnos- Ileanna la agarró del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Un par de ojos azules las observaba desde una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para oír lo que se decían y lo suficientemente alejada para no ser descubiertos. Su palidez resaltaba.

La chica sintió el peso de su propio Cristal debajo de la ropa y suspiró. No quería que ellas pasaran por lo que inevitablemente pasarían. Lo había visto, un poco borroso, pero lo hizo.

-Señorita Tempore- la voz de su profesor la hizo volver a la realidad -¿Podría ayudarme a llevar ciertas cosas al taller de costura?

-¡No hay problema!- exclamó con una sonrisa y se fue dando pequeños saltitos, con una pesadez enorme en el pecho.

* * *

-¡Electra!- Ileanna entró a la cafetería llevando a rastras a la pobre Yamiko.

La recién mencionada se hallaba con Beniko en una mesa casi vacía, la mayoría de los alumnos aún seguían en sus habitaciones, pronto el lugar se iría llenando.

Ambas se sentaron en esa mesa, Ileanna tenía una mirada ansiosa.

-¿No vas a, ya sabes…?- Electra señaló perezosamente con el brazo derecho, donde se apreciaba un dragón chino, a la fila donde varios estudiantes madrugadores estaban formados para recoger algo de desayunar.

-Después, esto es serio…- se detuvo al contemplar la muñeca de Beniko, donde un brazalete sostenía una gema anaranjada. Todas miraron en la misma dirección.

Beniko, sintiéndose incómoda al ser observada por los tres pares de ojos, espetó -¡¿Qué me ven?!

-¿Me estás diciendo que _ella_ también?- Electra Trumper soltó.

-En realidad era por ella- apuntó hacia Yamiko –Pero al parecer…

-Vale, ya entendí

El ruido del lugar aumentó considerablemente.

-No podemos hablar aquí- comentó Yami, recorriendo con la mirada el brazalete de Beniko y el collar de Ileanna, cuando llegó a la joven tatuada, no encontró ninguna joya.

-En el tobillo- golpeo el piso con la bota derecha.

-Nos vemos a las doce en la biblioteca- anunció y se paró de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la fila.

La castaña la siguió, ya tenían hambre.

Cuando regresaron con charola en manos, solo dos asientos seguían desocupados. Ileanna se sentó al lado de un chico castaño de ojos verdes que había visto de vez en cuando. Ese cabello le recordaba un poco a Ken, el niño que había abandonado la escuela por culpa de Amber, aunque nunca le pudo ver bien los ojos debido a las tremendas gafas que llevaba.

Yamiko se sentó junto a Electra, admirando la blanca flor de loto en la clavícula de esta última.

El chico se movió incomodo en su asiento. La chica no lo podía ver pero este estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Oye, ¿me pasas una servilleta, por favor?- se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de la chica rozándole el hombro.

Sin hablar, cogió el servilletero del centro de la mesa y se lo acercó tímidamente.

-Gracias

Asintió con la cabeza, con la cara todavía más colorada.

A mediodía, cuatro jóvenes salieron de sus clases y se ocultaron en el baño de su respectivo piso. Oyeron la campana que anunciaba su siguiente clase y esperaron unos minutos más.

Al poco tiempo, las cuatro estaban frente a las grandes puertas de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué están esperando?- Electra abrió presurosamente la puerta y dejo pasar a las otras tres.

-Bienvenidas, no sabía que era tan popular- la bibliotecaria saludó amistosamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pero la pregunta de Beniko fue ignorada.

-Les recomendaría ir al piso de arriba, aunque ya hay dos personas más- Shíjiān informó.

Subieron sin prestarle mucha atención.

Efectivamente, en el segundo piso, sentadas en un sillón verde, estaban dos chicas, la primera tenía el cabello blanco y las puntas ligeramente más oscuras, la segunda, en cambio, tenía por cabellera un degrado del negro al blanco. Ambas con la lira de Artes en sus uniformes.

-Oh no…-murmuró Yamiko. En el cuello de Chica #2 divisó un collar con una gema transparente en forma de un complejo copo de nieve y en la muñeca de Chica #1 una pulsera de plata con, adivinaron, un dije. Las demás se percataron de ese detalle unos segundos más tarde.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó Beniko, recibiendo miradas confundidas de las dos desconocidas –Okey, antes que nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Al no recibir respuesta agregó –Sus nombres, pues

-Eisen Bähr- contestó Chica #1.

-Yukiko Shiraoka

-Bien, que alegría, yo soy Beniko y ellas son Ileanna, Yamiko y Electra. Vayamos al punto, ¿Por qué tienen esas gemas?

-Me la dio Noé- replicó Eisen.

-¿Noé?- dijeron a coro las cuatro.

-Noé de tu incumbencia- una gran carcajada provino de las escaleras.

Una chica de cabellos blancos y mechas violetas apareció partiéndose se risa.

-Lo siento, pero…no pude….contenerme… ¡es tan gracioso!- dijo con dificultad, intentando en vano recuperar la compostura.

-¡Otra más!- la pelirroja alzó las manos al cielo (o mejor dicho, techo).

-No, no, otra más no, mi nombre es Captum

-No se refería a eso- añadió Electra, un poco molesta por estar entre tanta gente.

-Creo que esto es más complicado de lo que pensé- interrumpió Ileanna –Siéntense, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato.

* * *

 _Y así siete elementos fueron reunidos._

 _El eterno fuego, Beniko._

 _La extensa tierra, Ileanna._

 _El estruendoso relámpago, Electra._

 _La impasible oscuridad, Yamiko._

 _El irrompible metal, Eisen._

 _El indiferente hielo, Yukiko._

 _El siempre cambiante aire, Captum._

 _Pero aún hay tres lugares vacíos en la mesa redonda, ¿Quiénes los ocuparan?_

* * *

-¡Maestro!- gritó un joven entrando precipitadamente en la guarida subterránea.

Un grupo de ancianos lo detuvo.

-No molestes al Maestro- alegaron.

-Está demasiado ocupado como para lidiar con tus tonterías

-Resuélvelo tú mismo

-¡Déjenlo hablar!- la voz ronca del Maestro silencio la sala.

Los ancianos se apartaron del camino con terquedad.

-Hemos sentido una alteración en la Energía, cada vez se vuelve más fuerte- jadeó –Creemos que, creemos que ya ha empezado

-¡¿Qué?! Es demasiado pronto, se supone que _ella_ tenía que reunirlas cuando se lo ordenáramos- exclamó.

-Ese es el problema, Maestro, suponemos que se han juntado solas- el muchacho titubeó al dar la noticia.

-No, te equivocas, nada sucede por casualidad- el Maestro se dirigió a los ancianos – ¡Quiero que alguien vaya allá y me diga que está pasando en realidad!

-Nosotros lo haremos, Maestro- una nueva voz habló.

-¡Dimitry! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Oh no, no lo estoy. Simplemente moldeo la Energía a mi voluntad para transmitirles mi imagen

-Como era de esperarse de ti, Dimitry- halagó el hombre sentado en el trono.

-Como decía, Viktor y yo nos encargaremos de que se cumpla su voluntad, Maestro

-Que así sea, entonces- Dimitry falso hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció.

-¡Todos, fuera de aquí! ¡Y tú!- señaló al chico –Tráeme a su madre y dile a todos que Antarsía los convoca

-Enseguida, Maestro.

Cuando la sala estuvo vacía, el Maestro se paró del trono y camino arrastrando su roja túnica hacia la cajita de madera.

-Más te vale que esto no sea obra tuya- en realidad no sabía a quién se lo decía, si al espíritu o a su Portadora.

* * *

Mientras Thales caminaba por el colorido pasillo de Artes, buscando a un muy escurridizo Alexy, algo chocó contra él, materiales varios y telas salieron volando y ese algo cayó al suelo.

El pelirrojo vio delante de él a la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida entera. Era la viva imagen de una diosa, las proporciones de su cuerpo eran perfectas, sus pómulos sonrojados y esos ojos de cristal hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco.

De repente, olvidó como articular palabra alguna.

-Lo siento- la chica se disculpó. Esa voz angelical lo derritió por completo, estaba experimentando sentimientos de los que solo había oído hablar.

Con trabajos, logró pronunciar un simple "no hay problema".

La albina de deshizo en disculpas mientras ambos recogían lo que había caído.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, el muchacho se sonrojó, cosa que ella pareció no notar.

-Otra vez, lo siento mucho, ni me fijé por donde iba y…perdón

-No pasa nada, yo también estaba distraído- sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y como sus manos temblaban de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-¡Eh! Ya es tarde, tengo que entregarle esto a Patrick

-¡Espera!

-Nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente y desapareció entre el laberinto que era el edificio.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- susurró para sus adentros y abandono el lugar con una sonrisa tonta.

* * *

 **1900 palabras, estaba muy tentada a continuar pero originalmente se acababa cuando mencionaba a las Portadoras y decidí dejarlo justo así.**

 **Que levante la mano la persona a la que le gustó el final. Escribir esa escenita fue tan sencillo que cuando la acabé tuve que releerla para asegurarme que efectivamente la había escrito. Estuve sonriendo como boba y haciendo ruiditos raros que asustaron a la niñera de mis primas.**

 **Obviamente no podíamos dejar a Kentinito fuera.**

 **¿Quién será** _ **ella**_ **? Déjenlo en sus hermosos reviews.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 16: Especial de navidad**

 **Marianto023: Si lees el capítulo 10, creo que le podrás entender un poco más. La verdadera pregunta es ¿son buenos o son los villanos?**

 **Kamichi77: Gracias, me preocupaba no cumplir con tus expectativas en cuanto a Ileanna. ¿El capítulo está bien así de largo o preferirías que fuera aún más largo? Por favor, dímelo; me ayudan muchísimo ese tipo de comentarios.**

 **Saku: Al final, uno nunca puede poner atención en clase (especialmente yo). Ya se reunieron unas de ellas, pero faltan más ¿Cómo se lo tomaran? Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, ahora la enferma es mi perrita. Pobre.**

 **Antonia134: No lo sé, no lo sé~ (de hecho si lo sé, jeje)**

 **Alexaher084: ¡Bien! ¡Felicidades!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Santa: ¿Qué quieres para navidad?**

 **Anisa: Un unicornio**

 **Santa: Eso no es posible, se más realista**

 **Anisa: Entonces quiero que Corazón de Melón sea mío**

 **Santa: ¿De qué color quieres tu unicornio?**

* * *

Él era solo un niño. Nada de esto tenía que pasarle.

La maldad del actual gobernante había matado a su familia, dejándolo huérfano y en manos de su hermana mayor.

-Todo estará bien- le repetía constantemente, pero el infante presentía que lo decía más para ella misma.

Recordaba vagamente las reuniones que sus padres solían tener con el monarca. Se veían tan enamorados, agarrándose de las manos y con collares similares colgando en el cuello. Otras ocho personas sentadas en la mesa redonda, entre ellas el rey, discutían asuntos importantes.

Él estaba muy orgulloso de sus papás, ambos habían dominado el control elemental del aire y el agua. Eran los hechiceros más poderosos que había habido jamás.

Mientras los Caballeros conversaban, sus familias esperaban en un gran salón de tapices dorados.

El pequeño tenía una estrecha relación con la hija del máximo consejero del rey. Ambos jugaban por horas y recorrían el castillo en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de tan solo pensarlo.

 _-Ven rápido- la niña de cabellos de oro llamaba a su compañero de juegos._

Ella lo había llamado por su nombre. Su nombre real. Años después no se acordaría.

 _-¡…Espérame!- dijo jadeando de cansancio._

 _Cuando alcanzó a su amiga, sintió como dejaba de respirar por un instante. Estaban delante de la biblioteca real._

 _-No deberíamos estar aquí- la niña hizo un puchero._

 _-Que importa, mi papá siempre viene aquí- agarró la perilla de la puerta -¿Qué no te da curiosidad lo que hay dentro?_

 _-Pues claro que quisiera saberlo, pero esto está mal- alegó el chico. Aunque ya era muy tarde, la pequeña ya había abierto la puerta._

 _Vaciló unos segundos antes de entrar también._

 _Jamás había estado en una biblioteca, los estantes estaban repletos de libros de colores que iban desde los más fríos hasta los más cálidos. Largas mesas de maderas finas traídas desde la recientemente conquistada Fructus._

 _-Hola- la melodiosa voz de una mujer espanto a los niños –Lo siento, es que nadie viene muy seguido por aquí._

 _-¿Vives aquí?- los ojos azules de la niña brillaban con ansias y una insaciable curiosidad._

 _-No, no- la joven se rio –Aquí mismo no, pero sí vivo en el castillo_

 _-¿En serio? Yo también vivo aquí ¿Por qué no te había visto antes, entonces?- preguntó recibiendo un ligero codazo por parte del pequeño –Auch_

 _-No pasa nada, no me molesta que me hagan preguntas- se sentó en una de las sillas e indicó a la pareja que la acompañaran –Paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, por eso no nos hemos visto._

 _-Oh_

 _-¿Y ustedes?_

 _-Yo también vivo en el castillo con mi papá, él es el consejero del rey- anunció orgullosa._

 _-Yo no, mis padres tienen una casa en las montañas y allí vivimos_

 _-Interesante_

 _La bibliotecaria les habló un poco sobre el castillo y sus secretos y escuchó atentamente los relatos de los niños._

 _La rubia chillaba de emoción y su voz era una octava más alta al llegar a las partes que consideraba más interesantes. Al poco rato, su compañero se unió alegremente y más relajado a la conversación._

 _-¿Ustedes saben que hacen sus padres?- preguntó la muchacha pelinegra._

 _-¡Son hechiceros!- exclamaron al unísono._

 _-¿Les gustaría serlo también?- los infantes se miraron un poco confundidos._

 _-¿Eso se puede?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Solo tienen que creer- puso una mano sobre su corazón –Tienen que sentir todo lo que los rodea y dejar que fluya dentro de ustedes._

 _-No entiendo- dijo la niña._

 _-Es muy pronto para que lo hagan, pero quizás algún día- fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso sonido de las puertas._

 _Los Caballeros entraron hechos una furia._

 _-¡Tú!- el rey tomo a la chica por el cuello de sus ropas -¿Qué hacías con ellos?_

 _-Yo…- prefirió quedarse callada._

 _Al darse cuenta de su silencio, el monarca le dio una fuerte cachetada, dejando una marca roja en el cachete de la joven._

 _-¡USTEDES DOS, FUERA!- rugió. No tuvieron que repetírselo, salieron disparados._

 _Volvieron al cuarto de los tapices dorados, donde el resto los estaba esperando._

 _-Idiotas- susurró una de las niñas._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- reclamó el pequeño._

 _La tercera resopló y los ignoró._

 _Los nueve Caballeros aparecieron unos minutos después. Los padres del niño lo tomaron en brazos y junto con su hermana, abandonaron el castillo._

 _-Mami…-la mujer acarició su corto cabello con ternura._

 _-No te preocupes, todo está bien_

Esas también habían sido sus palabras cuando los guardias reales irrumpieron en su modesta casa y su madre les ordenó quedarse escondidos en el baúl de vestidos.

Ahora huían. Sabían que el rey había mandado eliminar a las familias de los Caballeros. Lo más seguro es que su mejor amiga ya estuviera muerta.

-Venga, hermanito, solo un poco más- dijo su hermana. Les faltaba poco para llegar a las afueras del pueblo y no tendrían que preocuparse por ser encontrados.

Podrían llegar a una zona costera y tomar un barco desde allí hasta Fructus.

-¡Allí están!- la chica maldijo entre dientes y apresuro el paso.

Los pies les dolían, pero estaban tan cerca, solo unos pasos más y…

Oyeron los primeros balazos. Corrieron.

Por suerte, salieron ilesos del pueblo, continuaron corriendo en el oscuro bosque hasta que el cansancio los derribo.

La noche cayó y se encontraban a la intemperie, sin cobijas ni agua ni comida.

La mayor se descolgó el morral que llevaba cargando y lo puso como almohada.

-Ven- le indicó.

El menor se arrastró hacia donde estaba la chica y se apretujaron juntos, intentando no congelarse. La brisa era todavía más fría ese día.

-Oye, papi y mami ¿van a estar bien?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-No lo sé- de nuevo su nombre real –No lo sé.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Nada, nada nos va a pasar, porque yo estoy aquí para defendernos- hizo lo mejor para sonreír y su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. La pequeña conocía un pueblo pesquero cercano en el cual podían refugiarse.

Apenas pusieron un pie en ese pueblo, los disparos volvieron.

 _En el castillo, el gobernante mandó ejecutar a los ocho Caballeros "traidores", empezó por su fiel consejero y su hija, los asesino con su propia espada._

 _La mujer de la biblioteca miraba horrorizada, tal era la ambición del monarca por controlar los elementos. Ella misma se los había presentado y le había enseñado a controlarlos._

 _Todo iba bien hasta la llegada de_ ese _. Le había metido esas ideas retorcidas en la cabeza y lo transformó por completo. Él llegó como el nuevo consejero, anteriormente un alquimista, presumiendo saber controlar un elemento desconocido._

 _Ella, encolerizada por la actitud del rey, se paró enfrente de él con semblante seguro y decidido._

 _-¡Quítate, mujer, estorbas!- su rostro se oscureció._

 _-Parece que has olvidado quien soy- su voz resonó potente, como si de repente hablara más de una persona._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Abusaste del poder que yo misma te otorgué y trajiste aquello que juraste ni siquiera pensar- el único Caballero con vida se encogió de terror, sabía bien que todo era obra suya, pero no tenía en cuenta la presencia de la mujer –Ahora es momento de sufrir las consecuencias_

 _-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Déjate de tonterías!_

 _Sus ojos se tiñeron totalmente de negro y se dirigieron hacia el Caballero. El cuerpo del hombre se empezó a transformar; retorciéndose de dolor, el tiempo retrocedió en él. A los pocos segundos, ya era un niño de ocho años. El proceso continuó hasta que desapareció por completo._

 _-En cuanto a ti…- el vació en sus orbes se enfocó en el rey –Serás maldecido_

 _Nubes de tormenta se formaron fuera del castillo, seguidas de ensordecedores relámpagos._

 _-¡Jamás encontrarás la felicidad y tu alma no descansará hasta hallar lo que te hace falta!- el colgante del monarca se desprendió de su cuello y se alzó frente a la mujer, que ahora levitaba – ¡Morirás sabiendo que estas incompleto!_

 _-¡Tu pueblo no recordará nada sobre la magia y caminaran ciegos por un sendero donde los espíritus no los ayudaran, lo que los llevará a su perdición!_

 _Pronunció su sentencia y el rey se desplomó en su trono._

 _La mujer se acercó lentamente hacia el muchacho aterrorizado en la esquina de la sala, acaba de ver a su maestro morir desintegrado. Ella sujetaba el collar antes perteneciente al Caballero en sus manos; lo puso delicadamente en el cuello del joven._

 _-A menos que la mesa redonda se llene de nuevo- el cuerpo del chico comenzó a brillar, –Encuentra a sus salvadoras_

 _El muchacho desapareció convertido en luz, esa aura ahora envolvía al collar. El dije desapareció._

 _Decepcionada, la mujer se desvaneció de la misma forma que el chico._

-Lo siento, pequeño- la niña tosió un líquido de color rojo, sangre –No pude…protegerte

Con tres balas atravesadas en el pecho, cayó del acantilado hacia el mar.

El niño gritó su nombre desconsoladamente, no sintió como una bala atravesaba su estómago y lo hacía caer, todo su alrededor se volvió borroso.

-Encuentra a la elegida- una voz conocida le susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su cuerpo nunca llegó a chocar con las azules olas en esa bella mañana de otoño.

Ese día murieron muchas personas, nueve de ellas eran completamente inocentes y no tenían por qué estar involucrados.

 _Hace muchos siglos, las fuerzas de la naturaleza fueron encerradas en cristales y esparcidos en el mundo entero. Muchos intentaron encontrarlos para obtener poderes increíbles, guerreros, acompañados de jóvenes vírgenes a las que pretendían utilizar como recipiente, se embarcaron en una larga búsqueda, perdiendo la vida en el intento, y como toda aventura fantástica, se convirtió en un cuento de hadas._

 _La leyenda de los Cristales del paraíso fue muy popular en el pasado, pero lentamente se convirtió en un cuento para hacer dormir a los más pequeños._

 _Aun así, el destino siempre le tiene preparado algo a aquellas personas que, a simple vista, no tienen nada de especial._

Su prisión, como él la llamaba, era extremadamente apretada y espaciosa a la vez. Era un pequeño cristal flotando sin rumbo cada vez que el viento soplaba.

Él sabía lo que era, un espíritu mayor, encerrado en el Cristal donde se concentraba toda la magia de su elemento. Su nombre era Aéras. El nombre que le había proporcionado aquella voz que le habló al desaparecer del mundo mortal y que le visitaba bastante seguido.

"Encuentra a la elegida" le había dicho.

¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? En su forma actual era bastante inútil.

La prisión también era espaciosa porque con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se podía transportar al lugar más hermoso del mundo entero.

Las flores que crecían allí eran de una gama de colores enormemente variada, los árboles venían en todos los tamaños y tonos, dando unas frutas exquisitas que le encantaría poder probar, si solo estuviera allí en forma física. Y si aquel lugar existiera.

El tiempo pasaba de manera diferente, algunas veces los años transcurrían en cuestión de horas y en otras, un día parecía durar una eternidad. Eran esa clase de días en los que le gustaba transportarse al Paraíso.

Ese era uno de esos días.

Cerró sus iridiscentes ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente, se encontraba justo en el lugar donde se había imaginado. El lago de la luna, como lo llamaba. Al principio, intentaba aparecer en otros sitios, como el bosque, el campo de girasoles o las montañas, pero siempre aparecía allí y con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Si es que un espíritu podía tener dolores de cabeza.

Descubrió que si se dirigía al lago, ya no tenía molestias. Además, podía transportarse a cualquier otra zona después. A diferencia de los otros espíritus, él se movía libremente por el lugar; el resto estaba confinado a solo ser capaces de trasladarse a partes específicas.

Por ejemplo, Gi, el espíritu de tierra, que no podía acercarse a la playa por ningún motivo, o Lux, el espíritu de la luz, que no pasaba las noches en el Paraíso.

Miró su reflejo traslucido en el agua, le agradaba su apariencia actual, su cabello seguía siendo corto pero era de un blanco que se asemejaba a la nieve y sus ojos ámbar mantenían siempre una mirada traviesa. El único espíritu que se le asemejaba era el de hielo, por el cual no sentía afecto alguno, y para terminarla de amolar, ambos compartían territorio. El sitio donde más poder tenía Aéras eran las montañas que, lo adivinaron, estaban cubiertas de nieve, cosa que también le otorgaba poder a Glaciem.

Afortunadamente, la pequeña reina del hielo solo tenía tanta libertad como Aéras en invierno y ellos se encontraban en pleno verano.

-Vaya, ¿no puedes dormir?- una voz femenina le habló. Desde los árboles se manifestó una muchacha que parecía hecha de flores.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Aéras flotó donde la joven –No hacemos nada interesante, Gi, ¿con qué se supone que me entretenga?

-Ir a la playa o explorar- respondió con ilusión.

-Déjame ver…-imitó la acción de revisar un pergamino y alzó la vista –Hecho

-Tienes tanta suerte, yo, en cambio…-miró el horizonte melancólicamente, ganándose que Aéras rodara los ojos.

-¿Crees que podrías traerme, no sé, una de esas bonitas conchas de mar?- Gi preguntó.

-¿Ahora te hago los mandados?

-Por favor- reprochó.

-Vale, vale, iré- salió disparado por los aires, dirigiéndose a una de las playas más bonitas del Paraíso –Y se supone que eres la adulta aquí.

El mar mostraba unos tonos azules bellísimos, nada comparados con los de las playas del mundo mortal. A veces se colaba un verde o rosa entre las aguas.

Encontró una concha de todos los colores vivos imaginables, era perfecta. Dejó que el viento lo regresara hacia Gi.

Él no era el tipo de persona- o espíritu, en este caso- que hiciera favores para los demás, pero estaba aburridísimo y le apetecía hacer algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Te sorprende? Soy el espíritu del aire, después de todo. El viento me obedece- Gi se rio.

-No, no, para nada- cogió delicadamente la caracola y la examino –Es preciosa

-¿Has visto alguna vez al espíritu del agua?- preguntó.

-Mmm…sí, sí la he visto, es algo…peculiar

-Entonces es una chica…- reflexionó Aéras – ¿Por qué peculiar?

-Es un poco distante, siempre parece que no te pone atención. Está encerrada en su propio mundo

-¿En serio?

-Aja

Aéras sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago de repente.

-Vale, me voy- sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, partió volando.

El cosquilleo se había convertido en un mareo, su cabeza daba vueltas y era difícil concentrarse. Casi se estrella de cara contra Lux.

-¡Aéras! Que alegría verte por aquí-

-Ahora no, Lux

Voló más rápido, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a las montañas.

Nunca perdía una oportunidad de hablar con el encantador espíritu de la luz, pero se sentía realmente enfermo. Que él supiera, los espíritus no se enfermaban.

Glaciem no estaba, regularmente le hubiera recibido con sarcasmo críticas. Se le hizo muy extraño.

Al poco rato descubrió que haber ido al lugar donde se maximizaba su poder fue mala idea.

Se evaporizó en cuestión de segundos, volviendo a la estrechez de su Cristal.

Lo primero que notó fue la extraña calidez del pequeño sitio. No era normal, siempre hacía frío.

Una serie de imágenes se amontonaron en su mente, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros jugando con sus padres. Un enfermo en camilla, una enfermera a su lado y los adultos de antes enfrente. La niña subiendo por un árbol.

En eso, veía todo como si él fuera la niña. Miró como tomaba con sus manitas un cristal lila. Su Cristal.

Entonces lo supo, ella era la elegida de la que la mujer hablaba. Tenía que ser, nadie encontraría su Cristal si no fuera por esa razón.

-Eres una muchachita muy curiosa, ¿no lo crees?, me agradas- dijo, esculcando aún en las memorias de la pequeña.

Oyó el crujido de la rama del árbol y la visión se tornó negra. La niña se estaba cayendo.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, pero no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

En un instante, no sabría cómo describirlo, estuvieron conectados. Él era ella y ella era él. Dos almas compartiendo un mismo cuerpo, como uno solo.

Comprendió que eso mismo le había pasado al espíritu del hielo. Ya no podía volver al Paraíso, ahora miraba todo por los ojos de aquella niña.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo cambiado que estaba el mundo. En especial cuando llegaron a un gran pueblo pesquero, donde un gran acantilado colindaba con el rugiente mar.

* * *

 **¿Quién dijo que la navidad tenía que ser todo abrazos y sonrisas?**

 **Pues definitivamente yo no estaba presente. Creo que me he dejado influenciar demasiado por ciertas personas (EXO, te estoy mirando a ti)**

 **Ya ven que está el evento ese de navidad en el que le lanzas bolas de nieve a tus amigas y todo eso, pues les vengo ofreciendo un trato. Me agregan a mí como amiga y yo las agrego a ustedes, es un ganar-ganar. (En serio, solo tengo tres amigas y a nadie que yo conozca le gusta jugar a este suculento juego)**

 **Ya me están apurando y me tengo que ir.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **A Dreamless Singer: Humm…definitivamente había pasado por alto ese detalle de su personalidad, creo que la historia tomará un Giro interesante…**

 **Marinato023: Este…sí, eran personas antes.**

 **Alexaher084: Ja, pobre Lux. Sí es triste estar encerrado en ese Cristal, pero bueeeeeeno.**

 **Antonia034: O quizás es así por otra razón, quien sabe…**

 **Disclaimer: *intenta robar los derechos de autor y la arrestan* -_-U No…**

* * *

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que existen más de un Cristal (con mayúscula, ¿cierto?) y que casualmente ustedes tienen el resto?- Beniko preguntó algo alterada, hace unos pocos días creía que era la única persona en el mundo que tenía acceso a un poder legendario. Vaya suerte la suya.

-A juzgar por el hecho de que estas preguntando de nuevo, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tienes un bajo coeficiente intelectual- atacó Yukiko jugueteando con su Cristal, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba incómoda.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para andar diciendo eso?- la Portadora de fuego bien podría haberla carbonizado en ese momento, pero Yukiko no valía la pena.

-Por favor, no peleen- Ileanna hablaba en un tono dulce pero su rostro mostraba la típica sonrisa de una madre que le va a dar una buena a su hijo cuando lleguen a casa –Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Beniko, sí, existe más de un Cristal.

-¿Y qué se supone que representa cada uno?- Captum se balanceaba en una silla que habían traído desde el primer piso a causa del poco espacio.

-Un componente de la naturaleza- respondió objetivamente Yamiko.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué componente?- Captum apuntó a su Cristal con su mano derecha –El mío es aire, de eso estoy segurísima

-Pues el mío representa la tierra- Ileanna agregó, intentando animar a las otras para hacer lo mismo-

-Hielo- dijo Yukiko.

-No me sorprende- replicó Beniko. Nadie la calló –Yo represento fuego

-Querrás decir que tu _Cristal_ representa fuego- contratacó la portadora de Hielo.

Unas de las presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco, día uno y ya estaba claro que estas chicas no se iban a llevar bien.

-Como sea, metal- añadió Eisen, un poco irritada por el comportamiento de las Portadoras con componentes totalmente opuestos.

-No sé si esto cuenta pero creo que el mío es el relámpago- comentó Electra, apenas poniendo atención a la conversación.

-¿Eso se puede?- Captum miraba incrédula a la joven tatuada.

-Oscuridad- Yamiko volvió a hablar.

-¿Eso _también_ se puede?- las demás la ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Un minuto, tenemos aire, fuego y tierra- la Portadora del metal señalo a las respectivas chicas -¿No se supone que también debería haber alguien que controlara el agua o algo así, por eso de los cuatro elementos?

Eisen recibió miradas de completa confusión. Al instante entendió el porqué, ella ya había leído numerosas historias que relataba el libro de letras doradas, nadie en Terra había escuchado siquiera uno de sus cuentos. La única persona que parecía no haberse sorprendido era Yamiko.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo la Portadora de la oscuridad, para luego percatarse del desconcierto del resto –Oh, claro…ustedes no han escuchado nunca las historias prohibidas.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablas, pero si son prohibidas debe por algo- Electra se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay ninguna razón válida por la que estén prohibidas, que yo sepa- alegó Yamiko.

-No entiendo nada ¿Qué son los cuatro elementos? ¿Cuáles son las historias prohibidas?- Captum miró a Yamiko exigiendo respuestas.

-Los cuatro elementos se mencionan en las historias prohibidas, en la antigüedad se decía que todas las estructuras materiales que hay entre el Cielo y la Tierra estaban compuestas por ellos- Eisen explicó en su lugar.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Yukiko le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Solo lo sé

-¿El espíritu de tu Cristal te lo dijo?

-¿Ellos hablan?

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- Ileanna retomó la palabra y luego se dirigió a Eisen -¿Sugieres que todavía hay más Cristales?

Eisen asintió –Si no me equivoco, debería haber uno que representara el agua

-Y la luz- Yamiko completó –Si mi Cristal representa la oscuridad, entonces debe de haber uno que represente la luz

-Eso nos da nueve elementos- concluyó la Portadora de tierra.

-Esperen ¿ahora los llamamos elementos?

-Te estás perdiendo de cosas importantes, Electra, pon un poquito más de atención-Ileanna le reprendió cortésmente.

-Tendremos que buscar a las otras dos- dijo Beniko, que había estado lanzándole correspondidas miradas de desprecio a la Portadora del hielo.

-Cierto- Ileanna miró con recelo hacia las escaleras –Desde hoy en adelante, tendremos que estar atentas a cualquiera que lleve una joya sospechosa

El ambiente estaba tenso y la desconfianza era demasiado evidente.

-Todas- Yamiko se removió incómoda en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de Ileanna –Ya sé que no nos conocemos por completo, pero estamos en la misma situación y por eso deberíamos ayudarnos entre nosotras

-Señoritas, lamento la interrupción- la bibliotecaria susurró después –Pero quizá ya va siendo hora de que se retiren

Al terminar esa frase, dos chicos aparecieron a su lado. Las mejillas de Captum se colorearon mientras se sentaba torpemente en la silla, tomando una posición correcta. Uno ellos era el joven con el que Eisen se había topado hace poco, el otro era un completo desconocido para ella.

Yamiko sintió un hormigueo, provocado por el espíritu de su Cristal. Su mano fue a parar instintivamente a la gargantilla.

-Buenas tardes, perdonen la intromisión- dijo el castaño -¿no habrán visto por aquí un libro algo antiguo, bordado?

A pesar de reconocer vagamente la descripción de lo que buscaban aquellos chicos, Eisen negó con la cabeza al igual que las demás Portadoras.

-Ya veo, gracias de todos modos

-No hay problema, de hecho ya no íbamos- Ileanna miró a las demás con la intención de que confirmaran lo que había dicho.

Se pararon con desgano y bajaron por las escaleras.

-Tendremos que continuar en otra ocasión- Beniko dijo al salir de la biblioteca.

-Pero que no involucre perderse clases

-Tú ni siquiera fuiste invitada en primer lugar, reina de las nieves

-Ya cállense de una buena vez- replicó Eisen.

-Aun así, Yukiko tiene razón, debe ser un día en el que no tengamos clases- confirmó Electra.

-Fin de semana es imposible, cada quien tiene cosas que hacer- Captum argumentó.

-Entonces los viernes en la noche, en mi habitación- propuso Ileanna ignorando la queja de Electra –De esa forma, si nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, no hay problemas porque el día siguiente es libre, además todos ya están dormidos y no hay riesgo de que nos cachen

Nadie objetó.

* * *

La presencia de la joven bibliotecaria los perturbaba. Estaba pisándoles los talones sin perderlos de vista en ningún momento, no es como si fueran a destruir los libros como salvajes. Aunque sí venían a buscar algo.

Ese libro que se le apareció en sueños a Dimitry, bordado y con hermosas ilustraciones. Si el rey se enterara de que un texto así seguía existiendo en su reino…no querían ni imaginar que pasaría. Solo querían ponerlo a salvo y llevarlo con el Maestro.

Tardaron bastante en recorrer todos los rincones de la biblioteca sin encontrarlo.

-No esta

-¿No está el libro de leyes que buscaban?- preguntó la bibliotecaria.

-Eh…no, parece ser que su…colección de libros sobre política está incompleta- la brillante excusa que habían usado era que necesitaban cierto libro antiguo sobre las leyes de Terra; la parte de antiguo era verdad en cierto modo.

-E-Eso no puede ser, se supone que…

-Lamentamos haber gastado su tiempo, hasta luego- los jóvenes se retiraron.

-Lo viste ¿cierto?- dijo Viktor al salir del edificio principal.

-Se más específico

-Ellas, traían las joyas

-En efecto, aunque no todas- Dimitry pensó en silencio unos cuantos segundos –Tenemos que avisarle al Maestro…

-Tienes razón

-Y no hay que perderlas de vista

* * *

-Oye- la apagada voz de su compañera de cuarto interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien?

Dinorah la miró confundida, jamás, en todos los años que llevaban viviendo juntas, le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Sí, sí, yo estoy perfectamente- mintió poniendo una radiante sonrisa –La verdadera pregunta es si tú estás bien

-Explícate

-Hoy estas bastante amable…

-Te equivocas- Yukiko recogió ropa de su baúl y salió del dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las comisuras de sus labios bajaron, borrando la sonrisa. En realidad, había algo que la atormentaba y no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

 _Esa mañana durante clases, Ciencias salió a una práctica de campo; justamente coincidieron con los de sexto año. Su grupo fue a recoger unas muestras para analizarlas de la manera antigua, con microscopio._

 _Dinorah decidió tomar unas cuantas flores que según su amigo Jade, crecían en las profundidades del bosque al que todos llamaban prohibido. Él le había contado que a veces, al pasarse por allí, veía ciertos destellos de colores._

 _Aunque lo que encontró no se parecía nada a una planta. Escondido entre la maleza, un chico de largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta escaneaba el lugar con la mirada en busca de algo. No se dio cuente de la presencia de la chica._

 _Su instinto le dijo que debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible y continuar su camino, pero sus piernas no se movían, parecía que se habían quedado pegadas a la tierra_

 _El joven cerró los ojos y un aura de color verde lo rodeó._

 _-La Energía aquí es fuerte- el sonido no salió de sus labios, aun así, Dinorah lo escuchó fuerte y claro._

 _-Nosotros lo haremos, Maestro- dijo._

 _-Oh no, no lo estoy. Simplemente moldeo la Energía a mi voluntad para transmitirles mi imagen- parecía entablar una conversación con alguien más, pero Dinorah no escuchó el resto._

 _Energía._

 _El termino hizo clic en su mente, pero no sabía porque._

-¿Qué demonios es energía?- murmuró mirando a la pared que había pintado Yukiko.

Lo que más le asustaba era el aura que rodeó al chico. Dinorah había escuchado el término "magia" bastantes veces en su niñez al provenir de una comunidad gitana. La última, en realidad; vivían escondidos de la mirada pública. Si tan solo su abuelo estuviera allí.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la colcha. El blanco del techo no era muy llamativo ni bonito, debería pedirle a Yukiko o Violeta que hicieran algo para darle vida.

-Estás confundida, ¿verdad?

Se sentó como resorte y miró de reojo a su alrededor. No había nadie a parte de ella en la habitación y ya había pasado el mediodía.

-Pobrecilla, comprendes tan poco de este mundo- la voz retumbaba en sus oídos, hablaba tan fuerte que todas en el dormitorio podrían haberle escuchado.

-Pero yo te puedo ayudar, yo puedo mostrarte las respuestas que buscas

-Largó- logró articular.

-Ya veo, aun no estás lista- dio una risotada –Pero cuando lo estés, te estaré esperando

Su visión fue nublosa por un momento, como cuando sales de un cuarto completamente oscuro a uno con exceso de luz. La habitación recupero su temperatura habitual, sin dejar rastros de lo que acababa de pasar.

Corrió a los baños donde sabía que vivían la mayoría de las estudiantes de sexto año, las cuales estarían demasiado ocupadas en el dichoso proyecto final. Si iba a los de su propio piso, corría el riesgo de que alguien la viera y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Abrió la llave del agua y se echó un poco a la cara. Cuando su corazón se hubo tranquilizado, se permitió verse en el espejo. Ahora entendía la repentina preocupación de su compañera, tenía un aspecto terrible, se le notaba más pálida de lo normal y debajo de sus ojos había ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Al inspeccionar su cabello, su pulso se aceleró de nuevo.

-No…- un pequeño y casi imperceptible mechón azabache rompía con la armonía de su cabellera. Se trataba de un _Cambio_ como el que experimento de pequeña, al encontrar la joya que siempre cargaba, solo que este no era del todo natural.

Salió de los baños y volvió a su habitación. Buscó en todos los cajones, desordenando todo a su paso. Se detuvo al sentir un súbito ardor en el dedo índice seguido de una conocida calidez. Tentó en el interior del último cajón hasta toparse con una superficie fría.

Con el artefacto en mano, se situó delante del espejo que ella misma había traído de casa. Tomó el mechón y lo cortó. En sus manos quedaron las tijeras y el pedazo dorado de cabello.

Sintió de nuevo aquel mareo y al volver en sí, el mechón estaba otra vez en su sitio.

-Te estaré esperando

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Necesitaba relajarse; había tenido un sueño de lo más raro. El rostro de la joven lo atormentó todo el santo día, las lágrimas rojas y el profundo dolor reflejado en su rostro no lo dejaban descansar.

Metió el cigarro en su boca, intentando olvidar. Un suave sollozó proveniente de la parte trasera del edificio de Artes provocó cierta curiosidad en Castiel. Se dirigió cautelosamente en dirección al llanto, sus pies estaban listos para salir corriendo en cualquier momento gracias a la experiencia de la otra noche. Se odió a si mismo por ser un cobarde.

La dueña de los lloriqueos era una chica de cabellos dorados. No llevaba sacó y al estar en posición fetal, no podía ver el escudo ni el moño.

-Oye- le llamó y la joven dio un respingó -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada- dijo entre gemidos.

-A mí no me parece- dijo con su tono serio de siempre, ocultando su intranquilidad. Le parecía muy poco probable que el sueño que había tenido fuera una premonición.

Se quedó callada.

-Me lo puedes contar, no nos conocemos, se quedaría aquí- se encontró a su mismo diciendo.

-Fue un sueño- mintió –Una voz me hablaba y…

-¿Solo un sueño?

Otro gimoteo salió de sus labios.

"Bravo, Castiel, lo has empeorado".

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado con las piernas extendidas, se notaba demasiado el contraste del tamaño de ambos.

-A veces escucho música cuando me siento alterado, me ayuda a despejarme

-¿Además de fumar?

-¿Huh?

-Hueles a tabaco, mucho

-En fin, deberías tratar algo similar- refunfuño, no le gustaba que la gente le mencionara ese mal hábito que tenía.

-Perdón si fui muy directa, no soy yo misma en este momento- se disculpó, cosa que hizo sentir a Castiel culpa.

-No importa

-Aunque, no sé en qué debería entretenerme, quizá me puedas dar algunas sugerencias- la chica volteó a verlo. Era ella, la misma joven de su sueño, aquella que lloraba sangre, tenía la misma mirada. ¿Pero por qué su cabello no era negro?

* * *

 **No sé si reír o llorar, pensaba alargarlo más pero no quería hacerles esperar más tiempo, después de ese pequeño cliffhanger del capítulo pasado.**

 **En las vacaciones fui a la Frikiplaza de la CDMX (aun no me acostumbro al nombre) y fue hermosoooo, ver a tantos frikis y otakus reunidos es…solo** _ **es.**_

 **Esperó que todas hallan pasado unas lindas fiestas y que les este yendo bien con la dieta después del atracón de navidad.**

 **¡Feliz año!**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **A Dreamless Singer: La bendita dieta…*llora*. ¿Flojo? Hmmm…sí, tienes razón, intentaré mejorar, lo prometo~**

 **Alexaher084: Jejejeje**

 **Marioanto023: Exactamente, mi querida amiga, la chica era Dinorah. Si te fijas bien en el capítulo, hay una vaga mención de que fue lo que le paso a su cabello.**

 **Antonia134: Ese era el punto, aunque tal vez cambie. Quizá la chica llorará sangre porque esta autora es una dramática y debe de dejar de ver animes gore por un tiempo…o quizás no…**

 **Disclaimer: Ahem…no**

* * *

Algo no encajaba bien. Sentía como si, de repente, todo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado. Castiel estaba diferente, más atento, más callado y…menos irritable. Algo le atormentaba, cualquier persona no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él era su mejor amigo.

Lysandro levantó la vista de su preciada libreta y sus ojos asimétricos fueron a parar al pelirrojo, frunció el ceño; Castiel no estaba prestando atención a la clase, cosa que aunque quizá fuera normal antes de entrar a la Academia, no lo era ahora.

El chico hizo una nota mental de hablar con él más tarde, a la mejor mientras ensayaban la nueva canción que habían compuesto.

A Lysandro le encantaba del Campus de Artes, siempre tenían algo que hacer y nunca se aburrían. Los maestros eran muy comprensivos y simpáticos y, aunque la directora se había negado rotundamente, todos los alumnos podían elegir en que rama de las artes especializarse; claro, esto no lo sabía nadie más que ellos y guardaban el secreto celosamente. Por eso los días como ese eran bastante aburridos, las autoridades de la escuela revisaban cada mes las clases que se impartían en todos los Campus, por lo tanto los de Artes tenían que tomar absolutamente todas las clases.

Aunque…aun había algo que le parecía fuera de lugar. No la había notado antes pero su presencia no podía pasarse por alto esta vez. La chica albina miraba a la ventana con una expresión que él era incapaz de descifrar ¿Por qué, justo cuando tenía esa sensación de calma antes de la tormenta, sus ojos se habían topado con ella?

* * *

Era totalmente imposible, su mente estaba jugando con ella, por supuesto, eso tenía que ser. Debería haber dejado el maldito libro donde lo había encontrado y nunca volverlo a abrir, pero ahí había ido de necia; o al menos eso se repetía para justificar lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

Un tigre.

O al menos eso creía que era, porque la última vez que revisó los tigres eran anaranjados, no verdes. Además, no tenían unos colmillos gigantes que bien podrían haber pertenecido a los ancestrales dientes de sable.

Demasiados relatos de fantasía le habían afectado la cabeza. La lógica le decía que era absolutamente absurdo, pero recreaba la escena de los metálicos ojos observándola desde la maleza, como si su subconsciente le repitiera a gritos "¡es real, lo vimos! ¡No estás loca!".

-¿Eisen?- una voz que no conocía le habló. Ella rápidamente giro la cabeza; un compañero con el que no había hablado jamás en la vida le había llamado.

¿Quién era ese otro albino que parecía una versión masculina de la propia Eisen, con casi el mismo degradado plata en las puntas?

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente.

-La clase se acabó, todos se han ido- en efecto, la muchacha pasó su mirada por el salón ahora vacío.

-Ah- sin darle las gracias, se levantó de su asiento y salió.

Caminó por varios pasillos irregulares que mareaban aun a los de primer año antes de toparse con Electra, al igual que Eisen, ella cursaba su sexto año en la Academia.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída- dijo.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy- al darse cuenta de que Electra no estaba convencida del todo, concluyó que estaba bien contarle que le afectaba, al fin y al cabo, ahora sus destinos se encontraban entrelazados –Bien, no lo estoy ¿de acuerdo?

La pelinegra asintió.

-Vi una…cosa, se parecía a un tigre, pero no estoy segura- explicó.

-¿Y por eso te comportas como un muerto viviente?

-No me veo tan mal, ¿cierto?- el silencio de su acompañante le dio la respuesta –El punto es que lo que sea que fuera, me estaba mirando…

-Si eso te tranquiliza, podemos ir a revisar- una tercera voz se les unió.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Yukiko miró a Electra con su ya conocido rostro inexpresivo.

-Hace unos cinco minutos, hablan muy fuerte

-Pues perdón

-No creo que haga falta, gracias de todos modos- Eisen no se sentía con ánimos de revivir la experiencia. La criatura la atravesaba con la mirada, sentía sus ojos clavados en ella. No. No tenía intención de volverse a encontrar con esa cosa.

-No creo haber entendido del todo pero recuerda que puedes decirnos- Electra hizo una mueca –Aun no me acostumbro a esto, pero todas estamos en el mismo barco

-Supongo que sí

Las tres chicas continuaron su caminata hasta que Eisen se separó, con la excusa de que iba al baño y estaría de regreso para la siguiente clase.

Caminó lo más deprisa que pudo sin llamar demasiado la atención por los mismos pasillos hasta abandonar edificio, nunca antes había deseado tanto escapar, jamás se había sentido atrapada pero ahora lo hacía. Atrapada entre las paredes del Campus, atrapada entre el muro de la Academia, atrapada entre las costas arenosas de Caelum, atrapada en el mar.

Sin darse cuenta adónde iba, dejando que sus piernas la guiaran por si solas, terminó en el mismo sitio donde había visto a la criatura, el peor sitio a decir verdad. De nuevo se sintió observada; mantuvo sus pies firmes en la tierra y sus ojos bien abiertos, alerta a cualquier anormalidad.

Un suave pero amenazador rugido la hizo dar la media vuelta y allí, parado enfrente de Eisen, se encontraba el tigre. Lo que había visto por la ventana no era nada comparado con la visión que tenía ahora, ya conocía el pelaje verde y los colmillos enormes pero no contaba con la cola llena de púas negras que parecían gotear un líquido todavía más oscuro. Sus orbes violáceos la miraban con furia y una pizca de curiosidad.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre ella con un rugido todavía más potente; Eisen trató de esquivarlo, llevándose un feo rasguño en la pierna que ahora le sangraba.

Eisen había caído y su herida ardía, el tigre se volteó de nuevo, preparándose para un nuevo ataque. Alzó su cola y el líquido incrementó. Con trabajo, la chica se puso de pie y cojeando trató de alejarse, sin darle la espalda.

El tigre se lanzó a la carrera y, a pesar de su dolor, Eisen también; no fue lo suficientemente rápida. La criatura le hundió sus colmillos en el rasguño, causando que Eisen gritara y mandándola de vuelta al suelo. Con las dos garras envolviendo su pierna y con la mandíbula aun enterrada en su piel, se le acababan las opciones. Metal, su elemento era el metal, pero estaba en un campo abierto, demonios, rodeada de árboles y tierra, tal vez a Ileanna le hubiera ido mejor dadas las circunstancias; pero el tigre la había elegido a ella como su siguiente bocadillo.

No podía rendirse ahora, si algo había aprendido desde que obtuvo sus…poderes era a cómo controlarlos. De puro milagro pudo mantener la concentración, dibujando en su mente la corteza del terreno en donde estaban, primero vio solo capas y capas de tierra hasta toparse con lo que buscaba. Unos restos de balas.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando que el viejo y oxidado metal le obedeciera; las balas atravesaron la tierra, encajándose en el vientre amarillo de la criatura, que gimió en agonía. Eso le dio el tiempo adecuado para que se liberara y retrocediera un poco.

La criatura la miro desafiante y ahora con más trabajo se le acercó. Ambos estaban de pie nuevamente, viéndose con desdén, era ella o él.

Ella o él, ella o él.

Las balas se alzaron por los aires y cayeron como granizo hacia el tigre, las esquivó lo mejor que pudo, aunque unas cuantas lograron penetrar su torso. Eisen volvió a sentir las capas del suelo y se encontró con algo mejor que unos restos de bala, una espada completa.

La sacó justo cuando el tigre abría su mandíbula para morderle, provocándole un corte en el costado izquierdo de la cara al blandirla para defenderse.

Ambos se miraron unos minutos eternos, ella no podía moverse ni atacar a menos que él lo hiciera, su pierna no se lo permitía, y él iba a recibir más de esa espada si se le volvía a acercar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, aquella rebeldía que no podía ser domada en los ojos del tigre, sus propios ojos reflejados en los de la bestia con el mismo brillo.

-¿Qué eres?- murmuró, no esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Al final, se rindió ante el sufrimiento y cayó de rodillas, observando al suelo, agotada y con la pierna destrozada. Que más daba si el tigre decidía acabar con ella de una buena vez. La criatura se acercó lentamente, lamiéndose el rostro, posó su hocico suavemente en la herida de la chica y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a lamerla.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No nos queríamos matar?- preguntó débilmente. Se miraron un instante y algo hizo clic en Eisen.

Paulatinamente, su herida empezó a sanar, también el rostro del tigre. Su saliva, entonces, tenía propiedades curativas para contrarrestar el veneno de su cola (o al menos eso suponía que era). Ahora son con sus dos manos libres, acaricio el terso pelaje verde de la bestia.

-Lo lamento- él bufó como respuesta –Supongo que estamos a mano ¿cierto?

Al diablo con el resto de la gente, no importaba si alguien la había visto o no, por el momento solo quería descansar y daba la casualidad que el tigre era una perfecta almohada y Eisen estaba segura que él pensaba que ella misma era un perfecto osito de peluche, el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

 **¿Corto? Claro que sí.**

 **Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losiento Losientoy así por los siglos de los siglos amen.**

 **Pero es que ya quería publicar algo y no podía me enferme y a nadie le importa pero bueeeno y asdfghjklñ**

 **Intentaré hacer el otro capítulo más largo, lo prometo. Es que me dijeron que debía ponerlas a usar sus Dones (estaba a punto de escribir donas XD) y esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Ahora sí, a lo que truje chencha, ¿Cómo quieren que se llame el tigrito ese? Yo me encariño con todos los animales de las historias incluso el gatito que apareció en capítulos anteriores y del que vamos a saber pronto-**

 ***spoiler alert**spoiler alert**spoiler alert***

 **Me disculpo si encuentra alguna incongruencia o falta de ortografía por allí, no me tomé el tiempo para editarlo.**

 **Pues para finalizar esta notilla de autor, que les vaya bien en sus exámenes proyectos y/o trabajo que a mí me fue de la patada (ajajajajajaja, estoyriendoyllorando)**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**

 **Uh, casi se me olvida.**

 **B** **ien, deje** **u** **na** **s** **c** **osit** **a** **s por allí a** **l** **inicio de los c** **a** **pítulo** **s** **(desde el** **p** **r** **i** **mero) porque leí un libro** **s** **úper asombroso llamado La Lectora que está bas** **t** **ante inter** **a** **ctivo y me dije: mi mi** **s** **ma ¿Por qué no hacemos algo similar? Así que, diviértanse~**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Elysium**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Primero me gustaría aclarar que todos los aparatos tecnológicos que aparecen aquí son versiones modernas de los que conocemos ahora, pero con el mismo nombre. Si hay algún aparato que no tengamos en esta época, me encargaré de describirlo como se debe.**

 **A Dreamless Singer: Gracias, espero que este también cumpla con tus expectativas~**

 **BoxOfGlitter: En realidad, ella no se acercó intencionalmente, ¿nunca te ha pasado que vas caminando por ahí, de repente paras y te quedas en plan de "cómo carajos llegué aquí"?**

 **Antonia134: *véase BoxOfGlitter***

 **Alexaher084: ¡Gracias! Se me dificulta actualizar pero aquí estoy~**

 **Arya TS: De todo corazón, me gustaría agradecerte por tus palabras; no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace leer reviews como el tuyo. Cada vez que estoy frente a la computadora con el documento de Word abierto, me siento todavía más dentro de este pequeño universo y quiero compartir ese sentimiento con todos los que se topen con Elysium. Espero oír de ti más seguido~ (Agh soyunascoconlaspalabrasenestetipodeituaciones TT- TT) por cierto, ¡acertaste! Esa es la frase, pero ¿Qué significa? jejeje**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **1 Desperté**

 **2 Revisé mi computadora**

 **3 Tenía un correo**

 **4 ¡Cdm me pertenecía!**

 **Orden correcto: 2, 3, 4, 1.**

* * *

Por qué será que tenemos que portarnos de cierta forma para pertenecer a un grupo. Por qué será que no desarrollamos una personalidad sino una "persona". Por qué será que necesitamos ser aceptados. Por qué será que nuestra vista se nubla. Por qué será que nunca queremos aceptar la verdad aunque esté enfrente de nuestras narices. Por qué será que…

" _Las perso_ _n_ _as s_ _o_ _n seres im_ _p_ _erfectos, todos tienen l_ _u_ _z y oscuridad_ _e_ _n su interior, ¿_ _d_ _ejarías a tu lad_ _o_ _oscuro_ _tomar el control_ _?"_

El dibujo esta tan bien realizado que daba la sensación de estar allí mismo. La forma en la que la luz caía desde un vitral en el techo, iluminando a los diez largos vitrales de las paredes, cada uno de un color distinto. El piso y paredes eran de un mármol blanco y puro, casi desconcertante y un poco molesto; las columnas tenían enredaderas de oro subiendo hasta el techo para formar un bello y enorme candelabro que asemejaba a un botón floreciendo. En el centro de la habitación yacía una pintura de un sol y una luna de la cual se extendían unas largas líneas hasta toparse con los vitrales, haciéndose cada vez más gruesas conforme se alejaban de la pintura. Los vitrales presentaban símbolos que no significaban absolutamente nada para ella ni para nadie y aun así le revolvía el estómago verlos. Era como si ya hubiera estado allí.

–Pero que extraño– murmuró. Alguien había dejado la obra tirada en el piso de Artes y la peliblanca lo encontró.

¿Eso en el mero centro de la hoja era un reloj de arena? ¿Y por qué demonios le daban ganas de vomitar?

Decidió dejar de lado el dibujo y desdobló cuidadosamente el avión de papel que se había estrellado en su cara cuando entraba a las clases de la mañana. Era una pintura. De ella misma. Sonrió al reconocer los descuidados trazos y las energéticas pinceladas, el pelirrojo siempre tenía esa marca característica a la hora de dibujar que lo delataba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al poco tiempo. No podía distraerse con cosas como esta, no cuando tenía una misión importante que cumplir.

–Oh ¡Abyss! ¿Cómo estás?– Una chica de Artes llamada Captum le saludo animadamente, no habían hablado jamás aparte de las conversaciones que obligatoriamente se tenían dentro de un salón de clases, aunque, a decir verdad, no estaban siquiera en la misma generación. Suponía que Captum simplemente era así con todos.

–Bien, bien, ¿y tú? – respondió.

–De maravilla– Abyss se fijó en el dije de la pulsera de la joven. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que esas nueve chicas tan diferentes entre ellas se encontraran?

" _Dejemos que_ _n_ _uestra_ _o_ _scuridad nos domine e invada, dejemos_ _qu_ _e tome el control, el placer no está en matar s_ _i_ _no_ _e_ _n deja_ _r_ _l_ _o_ _s vivir"_

Era una vista rarísima, quizá un poco tenebrosa, pero en definitiva desataba la curiosidad y las posibilidades de que todas recibieran un castigo. Si Sagara no recordaba mal, Doña Delanay era la encargada de revisar los pasillos esa noche.

Cinco jóvenes caminaban muy juntas envueltas en sus pijamas y cobertores, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, todas dirigiéndose en la misma dirección y casualmente Sagara se las había topado mientras salía del baño, ellas ni se percataron de su presencia. "Sospechoso" era la palabra más acertada para describir la situación.

La peliazul las observó en silencio llegar hasta una de las puertas al final del pasillo, siendo recibidas por alguien más y entrando sin mirar atrás. La chica que las había recibido echó un vistazo al pasillo como para afirmar que nadie les seguía y cerró la puerta. Al estar segura de que no iban a volver a salir después de unos minutos de esconderse, Sagara pegó la oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Solo lograba captar pedazos de conversación, tales como "tigre gigante", "olor a…", "gato tocando el piano" y "elementos". Un disparate total, no había forma que todas esas ideas por separado construyeran algo al juntarse. De repente dejó de sentir la madera de la puerta y pasó a percibir el frío del suelo y dolor en el costado del rostro.

–Esa no es Delanay– dijo una de ellas. Sagara vio como poco a poco salían una a una del closet y de debajo de las camas.

–Aun así, ella está allí afuera– mencionó la pelinegra mientras acomodaba sus rizos en su lugar.

– ¡¿Quién anda allí?! – la voz de la temible profesora resonó desde las escaleras. ¿Acaso la señora no pensaba ni un poquito? Iba a despertar a todas.

Alguien jaló a Sagara al interior del closet, forzándola a apretujarse con otras cuatro personas. Oyó como se cerraba la puerta.

– ¿Pero qué hacen? – preguntó algo enfadada.

–Shh- repitieron las demás al unísono.

– ¿Todo está bien, Doña Delanay? – la única joven que no se había escondido inquirió con una voz falsamente adormilada que la profesora se tragó.

–Señorita Goodwils, todo ese alboroto venía de aquí, supongo

–Supone mal, profesora, solo estamos Electra y yo- contesto amablemente – Además, Electra está dormida.

Pudo escuchar las pisadas de Delanay alejarse. Sintió como la empujaban para que salieran. Después de un silencio un tanto incómodo, la pelirroja se atrevió a hablar.

–Seguramente se dio cuenta por el ruido que provocó al estamparse contra el piso– hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sagara

–O tal vez porqué hablas muy alto– la pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a la emisora del comentario.

–Ni se atrevan a empezar– la chica a la que Doña Delanay había llamado Goodwils regañó a ambas.

–De nuevo…– hubo un suspiro colectivo.

–En fin…– ninguna de las caras se le hacían conocidas, excepto la de, para su sorpresa, Captum. Nunca se las había topado por los pasillos de Matemáticas, por lo tanto debían ser de los otros tres Campus –Después de esto…lo mejor será que te vayas

–Electra, se un poco más sutil

–Un minuto…– Captum se acercó a Sagara, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Las demás parecieron percatarse de sus intenciones – ¿Por qué no llevas pijama?

-Ay, no es cierto– alguine bufó exasperada, creían que la Portadora del aire estaba en busca de un Cristal.

– ¿Qué? Oh miren– señaló el cinturón de la peliazul, entre todos los zafiros se encontraba incrustada una gema que imitaba a la perfección el color del mar nocturno pero daba la impresión de ser transparente al mismo tiempo.

–Pero que oportuno, reunión número uno y ya estamos casi completas– la chica de cabellos marrones le tendió la mano amablemente –Ileanna, un gusto, y ellas son Yamiko, Eisen, Yukiko, Electra, Beniko y Captum

Sagara estrechó la mano de Ileanna.

Le explicaron todo lo que sabían, desde la existencia de los Cristales y sobre los espíritus que habitaban, hasta el libro de letras doradas y la aparición de dos misteriosas criaturas. Antes se sentía única, ahora eso había desaparecido, existían más personas como ella, con habilidades inexplicables; pero no estaba molesta ni decepcionada, en cambio, se sentía parte de algo. De algo extremadamente grande.

" _Despiértame, despiértame de esta pesadilla, te lo ruego, despiértame, estoy esperando…por siempre…"_

– ¡Fin de semana! – exclamó Armin con gozó. Los disfrutaba demasiado, no había clases ni profesores molestos a los que aguantar por largas jornadas; además, significaba más tiempo para dedicarse a sus videojuegos. Su compañero de cuarto, Thales, le prohibió rotundamente los juegos de realidad virtual, ya que consideraba que un día de estos, Armin iba terminar en el fondo de un precipicio por andar jugando. Honestamente, el pelinegro lo consideraba un pesado.

–Te preguntaría que vas a hacer, pero ya se la respuesta– su hermano gemelo, Alexy, del cual solo se diferenciaba por el color de cabello y ojos, dijo divertido.

–Claro, acaban de lanzar la nueva versión de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos y la plataforma abre hoy a las doce– Armin no hizo esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su entusiasmo.

–No me refería a eso…

– ¿Eh? Entonces…pero yo no tengo nada más que hacer

–La tarea

–Bueno, eso no cuenta– "aguafiestas", pensó.

–Aparte, tienes que estudiar, los exámenes de recuperación del mes pasado…–le recordó Alexy y luego soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su hermano.

–Lo olvidé por completo– murmuró preocupado.

–Suerte– el peliazul le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió del dormitorio. Seguramente iría con Rosalya a terminar uno de sus diseños o para empezar con su propia tarea (Armin bien sabía que su gemelo tampoco la había hecho).

–Me lleva…

Dejó su consola, un pequeño aparato delgado con forma rectangular del cual se desplegaba una pantalla que le hacía pensar en los hologramas de las viejas películas de aquella saga de los sables de luz, sobre el desastre que tenía en la mesita de noche, procurando que no se cayera y lográndolo de milagro. Recogió sus libros y cuadernos del suelo y lo echó a la cama, luego se echó él. Se colocó los auriculares y puso la primera canción de la lista de su teléfono. Debido a los gastos que suponía la Academia, no podía costearse uno de última generación, los cuales eran unas pulseras que desplegaban el menú sobre la piel de la mano, y usaba uno con un mecanismo parecido al de la consola.

Pasados los pocos minutos, se sentía a punto de darse por vencido; sin importar cuantas veces leyera el texto, simplemente no lograba que nada se quedara grabado en su memoria. Decidió, muy a su pesar, revisar el libro de ejercicios que, casualmente, no había resuelto, y ver si entendía mejor en la práctica. Los de Artes y Ciencias aprendían así, Alexy y Thales se lo confirmaron.

En blanco. Así era como estaba su cerebro. En blanco.

¡Pum! Las libretas y libros meticulosamente ordenados de Thales se cayeron de la nada, causando que Armin se sobresaltara y detuviera la música. Se oyeron pasos en el piso iguales al sonido de las mascotas cuando tienen las uñas largas. Pero no había nada. Las cosas de la habitación se empezaron a mover por sí mismas, cayendo y surcando por los aires y golpeando las paredes, como si de una película de terror se tratara. Eran el tipo de cosas que el chico disfrutaba viendo en la televisión, pero ahora comprendía que no tenía nada de gracioso. Cuando un objeto caía de un lado del cuarto, otro pasaba volando sobre su cabeza. Intentó protegerse con los cuadernos, pero lo que estuviera provocando tal desastre era demasiado rápido.

Algo pareció meterse entre las sabanas de la cama de su compañero y estas comenzaron a flotar. Ahora que estaba envuelto, no importaba si no era posible verlo a simple vista, Armin podía distinguir una silueta. Se trataba de algo del tamaño de un chihuahua, mas este poseía dos alas similares a las de los murciélagos. El pelinegro intentó atinarle con todo lo que se hallaba a la mano, en vano. O la cosa esa era demasiado escurridiza o él tenía pésima puntería; aunque, a decir verdad, le apostaba más a la segunda.

– ¿Armin? – Thales había aparecido, dejo caer su libreta al ver el desastre – ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Cuando Armin volvió a echarle un vistazo, esta se encontraba en un estado lamentable, pero lo más importante era que debajo de las sabanas de Thales, no había absolutamente nada.

–Nos van a matar– murmuró el pelirrojo, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su compañero –O al menos a mí

– ¿Eh?

–Jamás encontraran tu cuerpo– le amenazó.

–No, Thales, espera, no fue mi culpa, lo juro– el grito que soltó aun hacia que las mejillas del adicto a los videojuegos se sonrojaran cada vez que se lo recordaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Lo lamento tanto– susurró la muchacha, recorriendo con los dedos la vieja pintura. Las caras de los retratados la miraban con una sonrisa, lo cual solo provocaba lágrimas por su parte.

Las grandes puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par. Al escucharlas, ella escondió la obra detrás de uno de los altos estantes y se dispuso a bajar a recibir a quien quiera que hubiera entrado esas horas. Las bibliotecas siempre habían sido su lugar seguro y no dudaba en dejar entrar a quien lo deseara.

Se detuvo.

Algo le daba mala espina.

–Maestro, me temo que la situación ha empeorado, solo queda una

No necesito asomarse para saber de quien se trataba, había escuchado numerosas veces esa voz desde su refugio, la había escuchado dar sus primeros gritos, la había escuchado crecer. Le recordaba tanto a la de él que a veces se preguntaba si no eran parientes.

–Nos encargaremos que no pase a mayores– dijo, lo siguiente hizo que ella frunciera el ceño –Si llegan a enterarse de algo, yo personalmente las llevaré ante usted

¿Qué se creía para invadir _su_ lugar así? Seguramente pensaba que no se encontraba nadie en ese momento. Aunque, al haber escuchado sus intenciones, ya estaba un paso delante del Maestro. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error, esta vez no fallaría.

De eso se iba a asegurar, sin importar que medios usara.

* * *

 **Antes de acabar, el evento de pascua ya está aquí y yo he obtenido 5 de las 8 prendas que puedes regalar y mi objetivo es conseguirlas todas, pero el problema es que solo tengo tres amigas en Cdm y todas ya tienen el atuendo completo. ¿Alguien quiere que se las regale? Solo me falta juntar la peluca, la carterita o bolso y los aretes.**

 **Spam: Les recomiendo un libro llamado Magia Sombría, está muy bueno y en lo personal me encanto. Es ideal para todo aquel rarito que no considera la oscuridad como sinónimo de maldad.**

 **Spam2: Dreamcatcher Chase me, no pregunten, solo busquen.**

 **Spam3: Ok no :v**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	20. Anuncio

**Hola, no he actualizado en un tiempo y no tengo excusa. Lo lamento. En realidad, vine por dos cosas: yo y mi familia estamos bien después del temblor del martes y reescribiré Elysium.**

 **Elysium ya no se llamará así, el nombre será "Los Diez Dones" y los primeros diez capítulos serán publicados uno después de otro, así que tardaré un poco.**

 **A las dueñas de las Oc: Si quieren cambiar algo de su ficha, adelante. Lo único que no puede ser modificado es el chico. Pueden hacer cambios en la personalidad pero no tan drásticos. Por ejemplo, mi Oc ahora se llama Manon Glaciem y sus gustos han cambiado ligeramente.**

 **Mientras esperan, les dejo un adelanto del primer capítulo.**

El grito ahogado de Li le informó que algo no andaba bien y su pequeña mente de 10 años no podía parar de imaginarse los peores escenarios: una bestia salvaje les impedía el paso, el abominable hombre de las nieves había decidido que el grupo de niños le parecía un buen aperitivo o sus padres se habían enterado de sus planes y ahora venían a llevarlos a casa. No veía estas situaciones con mucho agrado, en especial la última, y estaba decidida a continuar con su travesía sin rumbo.

Manon Glaciem se adelantó al lado de su compañera con paso decidido para toparse con unos troncos gigantescos que bloqueaban el sendero. Quizá suspiraría de alivio, ya que no era algo tan grave, pero frustraba sus intenciones; bien sabía que quienes la acompañaban no iban a seguirle el paso. Se acercó a examinarlos.

–Interesante…– dijo. La superficie de los muertos troncos era fría, no, helada, además de áspera, desprendía un olor que hizo que Manon arrugara la nariz. En aquel bosque era normal encontrar vegetación sin vida o moribunda, árboles negros y con poco o nulo follaje; incluso inspiraba una sensación de imponencia. En cambio, Manon sentía curiosidad. –Aquí huele a gato encerrado…

–Literalmente– alegó un niño que probablemente era un año menor que ella, temblaba de miedo como cervatillo ante la mirada asesina que Manon le regaló.

– Manon, mejor ya vámonos– le pidió Li. Manon la miró con incredulidad, Li siempre la seguía a donde fuera; a decir verdad, sentía que solo estaba allí porque no era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

– ¿Y perdernos la mejor parte? ¡Estás loca! Si esto fuera en videojuego, detrás de estas cosas habría un enorme tesoro– Manon sabía poco de videojuegos, pero confiaba en que la seguridad de su voz convenciera a sus acompañantes.

–Esto no es un videojuego…–respondió su amiga.

– ¡Y no hay forma de pasar!

–Siempre hay forma, solo tienes que saber en dónde buscar– habiendo pronunciado eso, Manon se puso de rodillas y se arrastró por un pequeño hueco entre dos troncos. Su menudo cuerpo se llenó de tierra y en su corto cabello azabache se enredaba corteza de los árboles. Lo único que esperaba era no oler igual que los troncos.

– ¡Está largo pero es sencillo, sí caben! – exclamó cuando por fin se puso de pie.

La respuesta que recibió fueron gritos incoherentes y muy chillones. Fue entonces cuando la vio, la luz más brillante y hermosa que había presenciado jamás; se colaba por el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, en medio de dos árboles torcidos que se acomodaban de tal forma que creaban una especie de arco.

– ¡Encontré algo! – anunció eufórica. Mientras pisaba el lugar por donde el brillo se escapaba, escuchó un grito que le pedía no acercarse más.

Y luego el mundo se vino abajo.


End file.
